A youkai, hanyou love
by anime-freek-89
Summary: Kagome is a neko youkai, she gets assigned to seduce the Lord of the Western Lands to better spy on his plans. But when she mistakes him for a hanyou brother there could be a small problem especially when a little chaos is thrown in...Complete
1. A wish come true

A demon, hanyou love

Disclaimer: yada yada yada, it's on my URL: ciao.

One, two hope ya don't sue. I don't have money anyways.

Kagome lounged impatiently in front of her father. The Lord of the Southern lands was suave and respected; ya right! He was beet red in anger at her latest excursion. '_It isn't easy being beautiful,'_ she thought mischievously. Her father was definitely struggling not to kill her on the spot. "Why do you feel it's important to lead my friend's sons' on? You know it causes problems in the alliances I've formed!" Kagome yawned and he yelled, "I command you to stop!" __

Kagome blinked, a dangerous sign. "You **command** me? Father, dearest, don't make me laugh. I'm going for a walk, I'll be back later on." Kariudo sighed and ran a distracted hand thru his mane of long gold hair. "What am I going to do with you?" he asked quietly as he calmed down. Kagome turned and with a smile worthy of a goddess she said sweetly, "Well there is one thing..."

Kariudo shook his head, "No! No daughter of mine will be one of my warriors or spies!" he declared. Kagome's eyes shifted from one lively green and stormy blue-grey to a red worthy of the sun when setting. "What?" A tantrum followed rapidly ending in her father clutching his tattered clothing screaming, "Fine! We need to send someone to infiltrate the Lord of Western lands plans. The Lord has just been killed and we need someone to find out as much as possible about the heir and newest Lord."

Kagome smiled, smelling promise deep within the trenches of her father's words. "Alright, I'll seduce him then. Get him to love me, give me whatever I want, we win. What's the problem?" Kariudo grinned, "You're just like your mother. Gods I miss her. Alright then, he's supposedly frigid as hell, however he adopted a little ningen girl and is seeing an elemental demoness called Kagura. So he is penetrable, can you do it?"

Kagome laughed and replied, "I'm going now, thanks for the info. Love ya, daddy, bye!" She skipped out before she remembered she'd forgotten to ask the young Lord's name. "Damn, oh well, I'm not going back. He'll reconsider then." She hurried to her room where her faithful friend and maid, Sango, packing everything she would need. Sango, a fearsome lioness youkai was always there when she needed her and Kagome had no doubt that Sango would be coming with her.

"Sango, hurry, before my ass of a neko father stops me. Do you need help?" Sango straightened and turned to bestow on Kagome a victorious grin. "Nope, but this should be fun. I'm so glad he finally agreed to letting us explore. Someone we've met?"

Kagome laughed, "No, don't even know his name but he's the Lord of the Western lands, how many demons are Lords of the Western lands, right?" Sango sneered, "Dogs are like that, they breed like there's no tomorrow. Don't be surprised if there's more than one." There was no lost love between the cat and dog youkai clans of Feudal Japan.

In the Western Lands

Sesshoumaru, new Lord of the Western Lands was annoyed. He had just gotten power from his late father and found he had to go to a council meeting with the Eastern eagle Lord. He needed to ask Kagura something excruciatingly important and he needed Rin to help him. He found his younger hanyou brother talking to one of the servants, a houshi wolf demon called Miroku. They had grown up together and Miroku was always there; causing more trouble than he was worth.

"Inuyasha, come here. I'm leaving; you will be in charge until I get back. I'll be gone for a good week at least, so take care of Rin or else," Sesshoumaru ordered. Inuyasha glanced over and nodded then turned back to talking to Miroku. "So you've found love again?" Miroku grinned, eyes starry, "Hai, she's an angel I swear. Her name is Saikoubi, she's a new maid here. Delicious legs! And her butt? Heavenly. Also as an added bonus she doesn't know my reputation yet, I think I stand a good chance this time."

Inuyasha sighed, "That's what you said about Akira, Sachi, Kousei, Keito, Karen, Yuuga, Yura, Eri, and Ayumi. Not to mention the rest of girls from before last week. Gods, could you be more hopeless and lecherous? Look, I suggest you don't grope her until she actually lets you. Don't be such a baka!" Miroku nodded; although he wasn't listening and changed the subject swiftly.

"So, how's Kikyo? Did you guys work out all the problems yet?" Inuyasha's white dog ears flattened and he replied, "No, I broke up with her. She cheated on me again, this time with Naraku. That drew the line between forgiveness and hate. Fucking cow is outta my life for good now." Inuyasha growled and then stood, "Better get going, Fluffy's probably got more orders for me before he leaves."

"I heard that! Don't call me Fluffy, you hanyou bastard! And yeah, I do. You will patrol the village by the Goshinboku tree and Bone Eater's well. Kaede requests some help because there appears to be some new demons hunting there. It should be easy enough. Remember though, watch out for Rin!" Sesshoumaru turned and left the castle.

Inuyasha took a moment to process this. He had to actually work? But then again, he did enjoy a good fight. He grinned arrogantly and took off to invite Miroku to the 'show'. Miroku was flirting with Saikoubi and somehow had made his way closer to her with every passing moment. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and barked, "Miroku, we gotta go, move it!" With a deadly scowl Miroku turned and silently made a promise of hell for Inuyasha; said hanyou shrugged and walked away with a sulking Miroku trailing after him.

"I was so close dammit! Why'd you interrupt us?" he snarled. Inuyasha turned and smirked, "We got a new game. It's by Kikyo's village, I'm bringing you 'cause I thought you might enjoy it. You should be thanking me, asshole!" Miroku sighed, "Cousin Kouga got himself a cute red head; again. Remember Ayame?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes again. "So you're betting how much until they break up again?" he asked. Miroku's grin was triumphant, "I give a week tops. Then they'll break up and then get back together; like always. He really is a baka, worse than me."

Kagome and Sango

"Kagome, what are we doing here? I thought you said we were going to seduce King Ice?" Sango asked as they waited by the Bone Eater's well. "Sango, trust me; this place is supposedly sacred, and with that old miko calling for help, we can easily get his attention then. I know you don't like this place; I don't like it either. Too many fallen comrades here," Kagome told her.

Sango sighed and leaned back, "Fine, but I'm taking a nap; this guy is hella slow for a dog." Kagome laughed, "I know what you mean! We've been waiting for like what? An hour? Father would have had us killed already for intruding on his territories." Sango sat bolt up hissing, "Seems like he got here." Kagome smirked, "Yeah, I can smell them too."

Inuyasha and Miroku strolled coolly into the open and faced their opponents. _'Ah shit!'_ Inuyasha inwardly groaned. _'They're females; Miroku's not going to be any friggin' help!' _He turned and say Miroku's eyes bulge at the sight of the more mature one. Inuyasha studied them carefully.

The one Miroku was ogling was definitely a lioness, she had bewitching hazel eyes and a firm lean body, and with that large boomerang slung across her back she looked hot. She had long brown hair and her aura was one of strong demon energy. She was a dangerous one for sure. He glanced at her companion.

Here was a stunner. She was smirking, plump pink lips daring him to try anything. She was long legged and had flowing black hair, and to his surprise it wasn't her perfect, attractive body that caught him; it was her eyes. They swayed and caught him, powerfully compelling him to fall. The green in one was seductive and mysterious, and the stormy grey blue one was clear and sharp reminding him this was one opponent he shouldn't underestimate. She shifted her stance and carefully notched an arrow. She would be his fighting partner.

"Miroku, I'll take the cat. You get the lioness," he said. The neko youkai smiled, '_Bad move hanyou, you're going to regret this._' Turning to Sango she said quietly, "Sango, I think our Lord of the West is a hanyou. What should I should I do?" Sango blinked, she did not trust the grinning wolf youkai who was staring at her so lecherously. "I have an idea," she whispered back.

Stepping forward Sango asked clearly, "Are you the Lord of the Western Lands?" Inuyasha faced her and answered arrogantly, "Feh, what of it?" Sango stopped her hands from hurling Hiraikotsu as she said, "Good. My lady, Kagome from the Southern Lands asks for your aid." She stepped back and lowered her face like a good servant as Kagome stepped up now; it was time to make Sango's gamble worth it.

"I am Kagome, daughter to Kariudo, Lord of the Southern Lands, I ask for an audience with you, milord. I have traveled here to seek shelter for a brief period of time. I left behind my past and come to the West for a new future. May I stay with you for a small amount of time?" Her eyes implored him, her body seduced him; he was caught and he knew it.

Alright, that was a rocky start. I'm sorry guys this story isn't working. I wanted to make it different. Maybe I'll make 2 versions? One where Inuyasha is polite and caring, Kagome is a savage beast and he finds her wounded beyond imagining and carefully nurses her back to health. The untameable Kagome starts to fall in love with the hanyou and then...something bad happens. Review with agreement, or disagreement. For those of you who want a story like this, even if Inuyasha isn't the bad boy; I will write it. But this story and 'Kagura's day out' will come first. Thanks, ciao.


	2. Hesitant introductions

Okay, it is decided. There will be a second version for those of you interested. I know having Inuyasha be sweet and gentle may not appeal to some of you, but we all know the real Inuyasha, don't we? And come on! Doesn't the idea of a hot hanyou who is actually caring and loving just make the story sound good? Don't try to deny it.

But for the meantime, let's find out what's happening in this story...

Chapter 2: Hesitant introductions

"Kagome!" whispered Sango with slightly red tinged eyes. "He did it again! If he does it one more time, I'm gonna—**hentai** **bastard**!!" Sango whirled around and slapped Miroku with the full force of her youkai strength. Good news for Miroku lovers': he's not dead yet; of course I said yet, that damn hand of his. Miroku hit the floor clutching a bruising cheek. "Wow, I'm impressed in spite of myself," he commented checking her out from the floor. With a ferocious growl Sango propelled Kagome forward and hissed, "Kagome, I don't think this is going to work."

Kagome was secretly trying not to laugh. The hanyou Lord of the West had graciously allowed them to stay after Kagome clumsily had dropped her arrow and bent down to pick it up; offering no more leg and cleavage than was necessary and slowly stood up. "Whoops, I'm so awkward sometimes!" she'd said. Baka had bought the whole thing.

Inuyasha didn't want to admit it, but she had a fine body, and being a perverted playboy hanyou, how could he resist? That was the only reason he had stayed with Kikyo, she had a scrumptious bod for a human, but not much else though. He was glad Miroku was enjoying this; he could see his friend had found a new calling and her name was Sango. It seemed a bit risky to him, but that's just the way it was; if his friend wanted to lose a little more than some blood she'd be more than happy to help.

Kagome was studying Inuyasha, trying to sum him up for her report to her father. '_More good looks than the usual baka hentai I seem to encounter. Not very smart though, young, very young...adorable ears...must not...mission!_' Kagome gasped, closed her eyes and clenched her fists as hard as she could and tried to think of things she hated. But those ears! And they twitched! Augh! She was suffering now.

Inuyasha noticed her strange behaviour and approached her cautiously, less cautiously using his mouth, "Oi wench! What the hell's the matter with you?" Kagome's eyes snapped open now fully red and she tackled him to the floor.

Sango and Miroku watched spellbound as Kagome pinned Inuyasha's arms with her legs and gently reached up to touch his ears. She seemed lost in her own little world as she watched them fiddle around. With a most cat-like gesture she batted them softly and then gently rubbed them with her finger tips. Without realizing exactly what she was doing she leaned up and brushed her face against his ears and licked at them, giggling with joy.

Inuyasha was fed up, and though he had to admit this was a compromising position he would not let some **neko** play with his ears. Turning a fiery red he stood up and unceremoniously dumped Kagome onto her bottom. She shook her head and raised her hands a little as though trying to steady herself. "What the hel—heck just happened?" '_Act lady-like, no more swearing, not until he's head over heels for you!_' she reminded herself. Inuyasha turned and walked away, mumbling about neko youkai and their obsessions with moving objects.

Sango collapsed laughing and Miroku chased after Inuyasha to make fun of him. Kagome looked down at Sango and smiled sheepishly. "I guess I shouldn't have done that, ne?" Sango wiped tears from her eyes as she answered, "No, but it was worth every grope just to see!" Kagome stood and offered her hands to Sango; she pulled her up easily and patted Sango on the back. "Breathe girl, breathe! I need you to help me out! Distract the lecherous houshi; I'll go 'apologize' to the hanyou."

 Sango and Kagome ran to the two boys with Sango purposely turning around and walked back saying, "Oh fiddlesticks! I think I lost something..." Miroku's eyes travelled from the back of her head to her butt in less than a blink of an eye. "Oh Lady Sango, allow me to help," he said and followed her eagerly.

Kagome caught up to Inuyasha and grabbed his arm gently. "Umm...milord? I wish to express my humblest apologies over what just happened. I don't know what I just did, but I swear it shall never happen again." He looked down at the hand grabbing his arm with a raised eyebrow and she released him swiftly. "Forgive me," she whispered. Inuyasha looked down at her slightly bowed head and smirked. "Don't worry about it wench," he said. "We'll just forget about, ne?"

Kagome's head snapped up when she heard the word 'wench', '_Bastard!'_ she thought. '_I'll get you for that...'_ "Oh, what was that milord?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and repeated, "Call me Inuyasha. That's my name, not this 'milord' crap." Inuyasha saw and smelt her anger and his grin broadened, _'Doesn't like names, eh...'_ He knew an advantage when he saw when and clearly would have liked to see the neko youkai lose some grace.

"Well bitch, I'll show you were you can stay for now," he started, feeling her anger radiate more strongly. "Then I guess you could help make some food, right?" Kagome was used to chores so it wasn't that comment that set her off. No, it was his smug manner. Instead of exploding like Inuyasha had predicted she reached into her robes and pulled out a necklace with bead and fangs.

With a slightly curious and amused look Inuyasha looked it over. "What's it for?" he asked. Kagome smiled shyly and placed it over his head, hands gently brushing his head and ears. "For you, mil—Inuyasha; a gift you might say, it'll come in handy later on." She settled it down and looked him over, "A perfect fit, I'd say it was made for you." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Yah, yah, but what the hell is it for?"

Sango looked over at Kagome and Inuyasha and gasped. "Kagome! You can't—hentai!" Miroku used her moment of diversion to grope her lovingly. She slapped him, leaving bruises on his bruises. Kagome looked over and smiled evilly. "Should I show you, Inuyasha?" "Well duh, why the hell would I ask if I didn't want to know?" "Osuwari!" Kagome said and down went Inuyasha.

It was their first sit, but not the last as Inuyasha said from the floor looking up. "Wow, you have nice legs." "Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari!" she shouted and stomped away. Even Miroku was stunned. How could the sweet Lady Kagome be so cruel? But then again, Inuyasha did deserve it. You didn't treat anyone—especially not a Lady—like that. It was going to be a very long stay.

Tada! I thought this was pretty funny, I mean come on; it wasn't that bad now was it? I hope you're enjoying this fic, I certainly am. But I'm kinda stuck again...what should I do now? Review me with ideas if you have them, please. Thanks, ciao. Oh and thank you to everyone who has reviewed any of my stories, I truly appreciate it.


	3. Hot springs and mixups

Thank you KOGA'sgurl, I think maybe I'll use the mix up for a little more chaos. I appreciate the idea. As for the rest of my reviewers...I LOVE YOU ALL!! Thank you so much, you guys are awesome. Ciao.

Chapter 3: Hot springs and mix-ups

Kagome was secretly laughing her head off; she couldn't believe she had just done that! And to the Lord of all the Western Lands! He was under her control now, whether he wanted it or not. Her youkai ears heard someone chase after her and she smiled when she smelt Sango. "Well, whaddya think, Sango? Does my new pet seem a tad too mischievous?"

Sango shook her head, silent laughter crushing her lungs. "I can't believe you did that! Oh gods, when your father finds out, he'll be so proud!" Kagome smiled, "I had that same feeling!" Sango continued to rant on about how greatly improved the situation was as Kagome blindly followed her. She was hit with an idea as Sango caught her breath. "Sango, I think there's going to be a mix up in the rooms tonight..."

Inuyasha sat up, "Augh, my head, what did that bitch do to me?" He looked down at the necklace that lay harmlessly on his neck and tried to yank it off; it wouldn't budge an inch. With an exasperated sigh he turned to Miroku. "Well? Tell me. What did that bitch do to me? You're the youkai houshi, you should know!" Miroku scratched his head, "Well...Lady Kagome seems to be a miko youkai herself...I don't really know how to deal with this. We've never had this problem before...er—Inuyasha? Do you think we should ask Kaede?"

Inuyasha growled, "What would that old hag do? She's just as useless as you! I'm going to have a bath, I'll see you in the morning. My whole body is aching, fucking bitch..." Miroku watched as Inuyasha walked away, mumbling angrily about the new situation he was now in. To him it seemed a great opportunity had arisen; a lovely new groping post. Sango...

Sango didn't know whether she agreed or disagreed with Kagome's new actions. On one hand it would be pure heaven to hear and on the other it was risky and dangerous. Kagome was like a younger sister, did she really want to endanger her? Sango finally made up her decision. "Fine, but I'm going to stay close by in case he tried something. I'll help you pick out what you're wearing. Let's go."

Kagome knew all along what Sango would decide, so she already had a night gown picked out and was furtively imagining the face on the hanyou—er, Inuyasha's face. "Perfect," she whispered as they located their rooms. She quickly went to the hot springs and slipped in, and then she smelt his scent.

Inuyasha had gone to the hot springs, it was a perfect day for them, and how could he resist the temptation of a good long soak? He had finally got relaxed and was leisurely working out all the kinks in his back when he heard her voice. "Oh no! I dropped my shampoo!" (Yes, I know shampoo probably didn't exist then, but whatever; it is needed). Inuyasha couldn't help it; he crawled out and went to peer in a crack on the fence separating them. 

Kagome smirked as she located her shampoo and slowly massaged her scalp. She had him in her snares. With careful deliberation she shielded her body from him allowing him only to see her naked back and long black hair. _'I'm not a whore, I won't strip for anybody,_' she told herself. Humming merrily she scrubbed and rinsed away all the soap. She could smell his excitement and almost laughed aloud.

Inuyasha was drooling, why deny it? Here was this tantalizing piece of meat bathing alone just for him. He was in blissful awe; he only hoped she wouldn't catch his scent too quickly. He watched, captivated as she hopped out and unhurriedly dried herself off and slipped on a bathrobe. "Much better," she whispered to herself and left. He still had her image imprinted in his mind and played it over and over again. 

Kagome wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Perverted playboy," she muttered to herself once out of youkai earshot. "I can't believe I did that! Oh well, no turning back now, time for phase two." She rushed to her rooms and threw on the nightgown. Her hair had dried and was hanging in soft tresses down her back when she finished brushing it. Quickly she applied a vanilla gloss to enhance her lips and then stood to admire her effect in the mirror. She was wearing a seductive, nearly see-through midnight black gown that fell to her thighs and barely covered them. She knew a natural look would work better because like cats, dogs had extra enhanced smell and perfume could spoil everything.

Inuyasha was taking his time, he could smell her intoxicating scent from there and it seemed to wrap around his senses, maddeningly. He was unprepared when he opened his chambers to find a snoozing Kagome on his bed. His eyes bulged at the luscious sight she made and it was all he could do not to attack her right then and there. She woke and jumped back asking angrily, "What are you doing here?" She looked down with a smirk, "And naked?"

Kagome had planned it perfectly, now here was her excuse for not realizing this was his chamber. "What are you doing in my room?!" he growled and she gasped. "What? But I thought this was my room—I had some perfume sprayed on me and my sense of smell has been off for quite some time. I hadn't realized—I—oh my...I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I'll—I'll leave right now."

She made a run for the door but 'accidentally' tripped and landed in his arms as he moved to catch her. "Milord!" she gasped and tried to pull away. He held her tightly and murmured, "Can I let you go now?" Kagome almost smirked again as she heard his voice was thick with desire and rough with need. She pulled away and lowered her eyes, "Of course, milord," she said demurely as she exited.

Inuyasha was burning, what had the bitch down to him now? He glanced down—oh, that was it. He dressed calmly forcing himself to forget the feel and smell of the delicious new guest at the castle. How the hell was he supposed to react? He shook now with anger; it was almost like she'd planned it all. He wasn't in love with her, but he would do anything, **anything** to get her into his bed.

Sango walked with Kagome to her proper room and finally confronted her. "Your cheeks are flushed and you're extremely bouncy. What happened in there?" Kagome smiled, a gentle calming light reaching her eyes. "Nothing but the usual, but he didn't try anything. I'm impressed in spite of myself. You know how they usually are and I could smell—well, I dunno what's with him, but I'm glad I didn't have to break his jaw like Hayabusa, that stupid falcon youkai. Sango...I think he's different from the rest. I think I need to research my strategies and his behaviour a little more before I can win this game." 

Miroku rushed to Inuyasha's room, he'd caught the scent of arousal and Kagome—a treaty with the Southern Lord may be harder to grasp if Inuyasha had his way. "Inuyasha you **can't**—er, where's Lady Kagome?" Inuyasha was dazedly looking at Miroku from his bed and blinking numbly. "She left, mistake—my room, and hot springs—naked, so sexy—left." Miroku's mouth widened. "Lemme get this straight, you spied on her in the hot springs, naked, she left, she accidentally made her way to your room, you found her, she was wearing something extremely sexy and then she left again! Holy shit, can you get anymore lucky?"

Inuyasha growled low in his throat, "Shut up. You are not to tell anyone. It was a simple mistake caused by perfume fumes; I don't want everyone to know. It'll cause her a lot of annoyance." Miroku grinned his familiar hentai grin and saluted smartly. "Of course, a single word won't pass my lips, Inuyasha. Trust me." He edged towards the door before Inuyasha realized just how much he **didn't** trust Miroku.

Thanks guys for the reviews, I'm gonna go eat right now. So I'm hurriedly posting this. I hope you all realize how much I love you to be sacrificing my dindin. lol. ciao guys, I'm sorry if it seems short, it seemed long writing it. Kayla we have to hang out. bubye.


	4. Breakfast arguments and surprises

Wow Nelly! It's been a while since I updated—for me. I'm terribly sorry, but I did give warning. So for the love of my reviewers, another chapter with lots of love. Ciao.

Chapter 4: Breakfast arguments and surprises

By morning everyone had heard that Inuyasha had a new girl toy. When Inuyasha heard this he immediately tracked down Miroku and beat the shit out of him. "What the hell do you think you were doing?" he demanded after. Miroku dazedly sat up and replied, "I didn't tell anyone, how could you think I'd do that to you?" Inuyasha raised a single silvery eyebrow in disdain and Miroku lowered his gaze guiltily. "I may have whispered something to Saikoubi but she couldn't have told anyone. She's too...er..." Inuyasha smirked, "Empty headed? My type a girl."

Kagome woke quickly and hurriedly dressed, part three of her plan was to get all the servants on her side, make friends and they would certainly give her good advice and helpful hints. It would be perfect; and so simple. Just tidy up her own things and offer her services, they'd love her just like the servants in the South. Sango roused herself blearily and exited the room in search of coffee. "Need—must have—augh—coffee..." she yawned. "Kagome, I'll be back, you wanna mug?" Kagome smiled and said, "Oh Sango, thanks I'm just gonna tidy up. Take your time; no rush."

Miroku had managed to drag his sorry butt of the floor and was crawling to the kitchen in search of comfort and ice. "Bi, are you there? I need ice again; Inuyasha had a temper tantrum over some info that was spread and I suffered the consequences. He crushed my nose this time. I can't smell a thing. Any tea brewed yet?" Sango heard a muffled voice coming from the floor and peeked over the counter that separated the two sides of the kitchen to see where it was coming from. Miroku heard a shuffled of cloth and stared back at the lovely Sango. "Hello there Lady Sango, this is a pleasant surprise. May I ask you for a favour? Would you locate me some ice, onegai?"

Sango blinked then sighed as she reached over to pluck him off the ground. "Inuyasha had a temper, why?" Miroku gulped, "No reason really, just one of his things..." Sango let him sit on the counter and asked, "Where's the ice?" Miroku pointed and Sango turned to get it. His hand twitched and he struggled with himself to contain the desire to grope her ass as she unwittingly searched for ice. With a triumphant purr she pulled back the ice and saw Miroku had grabbed one hand with his other and had tightly shut his eyes. "Something the matter?" she asked cautiously. Miroku opened his eyes and smiled as his hands now reached for the ice. "Thanks a ton for the this, it'll help the swelling go down." 

Kagome briskly shook out the covers and fixed the bed, she washed her face and dressed rapidly, and then she tidied the clothes strewn across the floor. "Perfect," she murmured and opened the door. Inuyasha stood outside the door, arms crossed nose raised arrogantly and ears twiddling. Kagome gave a start of surprise, she'd let her guard down and here he was. "Ah, Inuyasha—good morning; I hope you slept well?" Inuyasha, "Keh'd" and thought about his uneasy sleep filled with voluptuous images of Kagome. "Do you wanna go for a tour?" Kagome smiled softly, "Sure, that would be wonderful, do you want to go now?" Inuyasha nodded and turned to walk away but she caught up to him and gently latched herself to his arm.

Miroku and Sango turned the corner and saw a kawaii Kagome holding a blushing Inuyasha's arm carefully and timidly. Sango giggled, knowing well her mistress and best friends' game. Miroku was astonished to see Inuyasha so tamed. He wanted to laugh badly but knew he would end up beaten and bruised. Instead they charmingly made there way to the other couple, all smiles and Sango said, "Oh Lady Kagome, here is your coffee." She handed the mug to Kagome and Kagome's stomach growled hungrily.

That ended the entire tour for the morning. Inuyasha decided Kagome needed to eat first then they could go. Kagome's face coloured prettily and she whispered, "Well maybe I'll have something to eat, I'm a little hungry..." As she said that her stomach gurgled with tremendous force. Inuyasha laughed and shook his head at her lie. "We all know you're hungry, what do you wanna eat?" This caused a discussion about lady-like appetites where Inuyasha insisted it didn't matter and Kagome desperately trying hard not to let him win even though she agreed with him. She was the **perfect** lady, snort, snigger.

Inuyasha gave up after she threatened to say 'sit' and rolled his eyes at her choice of a small breakfast. "You're eating fruit for breakfast? Weird!" Kagome raised a sarcastic eyebrow and replied scathingly, "You aren't one to speak; you're eating ramen for breakfast! Who eats noodles for breakfast?!" Inuyasha glared and retorted with a smart, "Keh!" Kagome smirked, "Wow, you really know how to argue a case."

Inuyasha muttered under his breath quite rudely, "Bitch..." Kagome smiled sweetly, put a piece of mango under his nose, moved away the ramen and whispered, "Osuwari..." Inuyasha pummelled into the mango and when the spell wore off glared at Kagome with pieces of mango sticking to his face and hair. Kagome fluttered her eyelashes and bit into the mango. "Delicious," she murmured.

Miroku and Sango spied on them, holding back hysterical laughter and clutching their sides helplessly. Sango shook her head and turned to go get Kagome some clean clothes as the force of Inuyasha's sit had splattered mango on to the clothing she had been wearing. Sango grinned when Kagome looked down with 'distaste' at the clothing. Sango knew full well that there was nothing Kagome liked more than and getting dirty.

Sango's eyes widened when Kagome stood in a familiar stance. This was not a good sign. Kagome looked Inuyasha in the eye and her mouth tilted in one corner as she mouthed, "Food Fight!" She delicately picked up a banana unpeeled in and smashed it into Inuyasha's face. Then it went all out. They rushed around the kitchen picking up anything they could get there hands on and threw it at each other with deadly precision. Kagome was better at dodging than Inuyasha was so she scored more hits than him. Unfortunately Inuyasha lost his patience as yet another article of food hit him squarely in the face and he tackled Kagome to the food littered floor.

Kagome—being a true neko youkai—fought back happily. It had been a while since she had fought and her basic instincts took control of her body. She pinned him to the floor by his arms with reddening eyes and licked her lips with excitement. "Care for a spar?" she asked playfully. Inuyasha—breathless from the force of her overturn—pried himself from her shatteringly powerful grasp and panting for breath replied, "Maybe later, I still owe you a tour."  

Kagome gently bestowed him with a small smile and her eyes brimmed with energy. "Wonderful, but I think we need to clean this up." She looked sad, "But all the food we wasted! I'm such an idiot!" She looked around, her elven ears drooping with shame. Inuyasha glanced around and smiled. "Don't worry. We didn't waste a lot and we'll just take it and feed it to the pets of the residential youkai. Alright? It will get eaten, not wasted." Kagome brightened immediately and got up from straddling him to walk away.

Inuyasha lifted his head to watch her and then let it drop back with a hard thunk; he sighed with longing. Kagome shook her head as she walked away, terribly, terribly confused. She actually had had fun, with a hanyou! What was wrong with her? Hanyous were dirty with their polluted blood and disgustingly tainted ideas about mating. Although this wasn't Kagome's thoughts on hanyous she had heard it from her father. He was convinced hanyous and humans were insects; made only to squash.  

Secretly Kagome thought that this wasn't so. She had many secret ningen friends and she had various crushes on ningens and hanyous alike. She also couldn't resist hanyou ears and ningens so resembled youkai—only more fragile—that it was hard to say at times who was more attractive; and more ningens than youkai were gentle and courteous—and less cannibalistic. Although the animals had a more vivid opinion on that according to Kagome's buddy Yuushou; who happened to be a kitten.

Kagome's heart kept speeding up when she played with Inuyasha. She was having so much fun fighting with him and tricking him, but she couldn't help but wonder if it was all just the excitement of the moment. She shrugged, knowing full well she had developed a crush on yet another hanyou.

With a sigh she rushed to her room to throw on some new clothes. She slammed the door open, stopped, gasped with horror and then rushed out. On her floor had been to wolf youkai, making love in their fashion and she was terribly embarrassed. With a scuffle of noise the door flew open to reveal a muscular, sky blue eyed man charging out at her. She faced him angrily with her own long black hair swirling around her.

"What the hell were you doing interrupting us?" he shouted as a red headed girl peeked out on them. Kagome stood to her full height—which really wasn't that big—and bellowed back, "What the hell were you doing in **my** room!" The man—youkai really—shut his mouth and stared at her hard. The red head's eyes widened and she hurriedly banged the door shut. He looked her head to toe and whistled, "Not a bad specimen for a neko youkai. What's your name?" Kagome hissed softly and snarled, "That is none of your concern. What the hell were you doing in my room?—actually never mind—why my room?"   

The youkai grinned and charmingly took her hand. He bent over to kiss it, while he whispered, "My name is Kouga, dear lady...may I ask what yours is?" Kagome lifted an elegant eyebrow and haughtily replied, "As I said before, it is none of your concern; please get your young lady out of my room immediately!" Kouga grinned again and bowed low. "As you wish, striking  Lady. You wouldn't, by chance, be Lady Kagome of the Southern Lands?"

Kagome tugged her hand from him and smirked, "What gave me away?" Kouga flashed a smile, as he replied, "Well there **is** only one Lady neko and she only comes from one territory. You were supposed to be betrothed to me as an alliance, but it was blown off later by none other **than** you."

Kagome blinked guiltily as Kouga crossed his arms and looked her over again. "I don't see anything wrong with me, myself," he commented and she frowned. "I declined because it was rumoured you were narcissistic, and as I see you are." She barged past him and into her room. "Girl? I need my clothing so you better be dressed or else!" She pushed the door open to see the cute red head stare at her with big green eyes. "I'm so sorry, I hadn't let my senses follow me; I didn't realize...oh dear..." She was dressed and trembling with shame from being caught.  

Kagome felt bad and told the girl, "Look, don't feel bad. It wasn't your fault, and hell, it's a racing excitement to get caught—although I wouldn't know because my father has chased down every guy I tried to get a smooch from..." The girl giggled and then lowered her head. Kagome understood the unasked question, "Yes, I am a virgin. Hell...I haven't even kissed a boy yet! What's your name anyways?" The girl smiled shyly, "My name is Ayame, pleased to meet you, Lady Kagome."

Inuyasha was beginning to get impatient so he took off to hurry his new guest up. Outside her door he saw a half-dressed Kouga and the stench of sex was all over him and coming from under the door. Inuyasha saw red as he charged the speedy Kouga. "What the hell did you do?" snarled Inuyasha. Kouga hurriedly jumped away but Inuyasha attacked right on and they both slammed right thru the door and in front of a barely dressed Kagome and a shut eyed Ayame.

She cracked an eye open and saw her boyfriend and the heir to the Lands fighting like dogs/wolves on Kagome's floor. Kagome herself was appalled and shrieked, "Osuwari!" at the top of her lungs. Inuyasha pummelled into Kouga's stomach, knocking the wind out of him and Kagome 'fainted', sensationally exposing more body than was 'proper'. Inuyasha knocked Kouga and Kouga's staring eyes out and moved to cover Kagome with the sheet off her bed. As she 'came to consciousness' Kagome sat up, screamed loudly and kicked Inuyasha's legs from under him. He toppled onto Kagome and she desperately tried to push him off.

Then Sango and Miroku joined the madness. Sango ran in and attacked everyone in her sight for traumatizing young Lady Kagome and Miroku came in and had a field day at the bareness of Kagome's supple body. But for some reason his heart wasn't in it as he watched the dangerously, savage loveliness of Sango as she fought—haha-like a lioness. Her temper and swift punishment entranced him and he followed her movements, hypnotized. He hadn't even realized he had moved towards her until he felt her perfect, shapely butt under his firm hand. She froze and whirled around hands clenched in fury.

Kagome and Ayame—the only two conscious now—flinched as Sango took the rest of her vehemence out on Miroku. When he, too, was knocked out Kagome got up laughing and helped Sango drag the hapless men out of the room. Finally everything was done and with Kagome dressed, Ayame and Sango calmed, the men could be reawakened.

Next chapter is the tour. I hope this is long enough since I've had complaints about my short chapters from a few ppl. It's all good, I'm just gonna try harder when I can. Everyone who has reviewed, thank you very, very much. Well...there's not much else to say but, I love you and hope to see some comments on these stories soon. Ciao. Have a good summer pplz.


	5. The tour and a 'look alike' ningen

This story isn't really for Kikyo lovers', sorry.

Chapter 5: The tour and a look-alike ningen

Kagome looked stunning in her simple, tight jeans and (yes, I know they aren't supposed to have jeans, but remember, it's fanFICTION!!! lol) deep blue sweater. She'd made sure it was tight fitting and carefully applied light eye shadow. She didn't want to make it seem like she had spent a lot of time on choosing clothes. Inuyasha stirred and jerked back when he saw Kagome's curious face peer at him. "What the hell are you doing?" he growled. Kagome reached over to push aside a strand of hair. "Are you feeling alright?" she asked, eyes roaming to check for injuries. Inuyasha watched her as she studied his body. He grinned devilishly, "Like what you see?" he murmured.

It was Kagome's turn to jerk back now, her eyes narrowing in anger as her sweetly innocent mouth screamed, "Osuwari!" Inuyasha groaned; man did that hurt, obviously she wasn't someone to anger. Picking his slammed body from the ground outside of Kagome's room he checked out Kagome's nice figure with hungry eyes. "Augh...so do you still wanna go on a tour, or wut?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and leaned down to help him up, "I'm sorry," she said. "Yeah, I do still wish to have a tour of the Lands, if it's not too much trouble...?" Inuyasha snorted derisively, "Well if I asked you, then duh, let's get going."  Kagome turned her back on him and with bursting energy she asked, "Do you want to have a race?" Inuyasha saw a familiar glint in her eye—one he himself possessed—and grinned again.

Looking around to see if anyone was watching he held out an arm and muttered quietly, "Once we get outside, alright?" Kagome hopped happily and latched herself to him. "Perfect, first race will be to the village then you can tell me where we're going." In her eagerness Kagome's claws were gently pricking his skin, making him extremely self-conscious. He led her out of the castle and out to the fields. Again checking to see if anyone was watching he crouched down and she followed him.

"On the count of three; one, two, three!" They both took off at an amazing speed, but Kagome went full out. After only a day of lady like behaviour she was brimming with her true youkai energy. She let her body take control and was dimly aware that she had already reached the village. Calmly rearranging herself she waited two seconds before Inuyasha came to a full stop directly in front of her. He was positively beaming with excitement. "Finally, a worthy opponent," he commented when she raised an eyebrow.

She flashed a truly radiant smile and whispered seductively, "Next time, we spar." Then she blinked, she was a Lady! She wasn't supposed to spar! Inuyasha grinned, "You already asked me from before, of course, but not hear, I can't go around destroying the Lands." Kagome blushed remembering the food fight.

Flashback

Sango's eyes widened when Kagome stood in a familiar stance. This was not a good sign. Kagome looked Inuyasha in the eye and her mouth tilted in one corner as she mouthed, "Food Fight!" She delicately picked up a banana unpeeled it and smashed it into Inuyasha's face. Then it went all out. They rushed around the kitchen picking up anything they could get there hands on and threw it at each other with deadly precision. Kagome was better at dodging than Inuyasha was so she scored more hits than him. Unfortunately Inuyasha lost his patience as yet another article of food hit him squarely in the face and he tackled Kagome to the food littered floor.

Kagome—being a true neko youkai—fought back happily. It had been a while since she had fought and her basic instincts took control of her body. She pinned him to the floor by his arms with reddening eyes and licked her lips with excitement. "Care for a spar?" she asked playfully. Inuyasha—breathless from the force of her overturn—pried himself from her shatteringly powerful grasp and panting for breath replied, "Maybe later, I still owe you a tour."

End of Flashback

Inuyasha laughed and walked away from her. "I suppose this isn't really going to be a tour, so much as a games day, ne?" Kagome dropped the Lady act, she could only remain Lady-like for so long and fighting was her limit. "Yup, let's get going." Inuyasha nodded then raised a hand, "Oh wait! I forgot, I have to go visit Kaede, a village priestess. I was supposed to reassure her that there was no danger, but I kinda forgot." He looked a bit sheepish and shook his head at his own neglectful attitude. "You don't mind, do you, **Lady**?" His voice dripped sarcasm as he said Lady making Kagome smirk. "Not at all, **Lord**..." the way she uttered Lord made Inuyasha comment. "Ouch, that could strip a man of skin."

Inuyasha led the way again with Kagome keeping pace. He made his way to a nearby hut and entered without knocking. He recoiled immediately with disgust etched in his face and turned his back to flee—only to smash into Kagome who had stopped behind him. There was a cry of joy as a young ningen girl—hastily dressed—threw herself out of the hut and onto Inuyasha.

"Oh Inuyasha! Thank kami you came to save me from this awful, awful man. I knew you'd come back for me, I just knew it!" she cried. Inuyasha tried to pry her off, the disgust still evident and anger now slipping in. "Augh! Kikyo you bitch, get off and get away from me. I came to speak to Kaede, where is she?" Kikyo pouted and said sulkily, "I dunno, she went to gather some herbs and then that awful man came and—well you know...seduced me with a spell..."  

Kagome hid her laughter and smile behind a hand as she scratched her nose unconcernedly. Secretly she felt a tinge of jealousy watching this hoe of a human drape herself across the young Lord so familiarly. Kikyo combed a hand thru her long black hair sexily and gave an impression of a purr when she said, "I know you still want me..." The she spotted Kagome and her eyes narrowed in anger.

"You dare to replace me, with this—this slut!" she screamed, enraged. Kagome patience snapped. Before Inuyasha could utter a word of protest Kagome had Kikyo off the ground by her throat. "Watch what you say pathetic little ningen slime!" she whispered dangerously. Kagome's lovely eyes began to bleed red, but with a shudder of control Kagome forced herself to lower the stricken girl back to the ground and retreat. Inuyasha watched with a smirk; he himself wouldn't have done that, but Kagome did have a fascinating method of shutting a creature up.

Finally the male whom Kikyo had been 'seduced with a spell' came out—adjusting his pants. That was enough for Kagome; she burst out laughing and had to place her hands on her sides for support. That was the final straw for Inuyasha as well, he gently led Kagome away (still laughing) and they left the village. Inuyasha called back, without turning, "The village is safe, tell your sister."

Kagome finally calmed herself and then looked over at Inuyasha. He was furious, she could see him seething. Leaning towards him, Kagome stroked his hand in a comforting friendly way. She was putting off the entire seducing thing for a little while. Inuyasha was obviously heartbroken—or something. "Inuyasha? Why won't you look at me?" Inuyasha lowered his face and Kagome released him. He wandered away from her and her limited patience snapped again. Appearing in front of him she grasped his face and forced him to look at her. He offered her no resistance. "You look identical to her," he murmured softly.

Kagome fell back, as though hit. "I see," she said tiredly. "I'm not feeling well, I'm going to head back to the castle." With little warning she whirled around and disappeared from his sight. Inuyasha sighed and raked a hand across his face in distress. He hadn't meant to say that, and it wasn't even true. It was just the hair and the shape of their faces. Lady Kagome was much more appealing and regal, Kikyo was just a whore.

Kagome had reached the castle in seconds flat when she bumped into a very sturdy object. The 'object' held her by the throat and it was time to fight back. Kagome looked up in shock at the lovely youkai in front of her. He looked almost identical to Inuyasha, minus dog ears and add youkai markings. She lashed out and brought out her lucky dagger. Striking at the ominous youkai's arm he dropped her and crouched low. One of them was going to lose and Kagome was sure it wasn't going to be her.


	6. It wasn't exactly a lie

Chapter 6: It wasn't exactly a lie...

The youkai emotionlessly pulled out a sparking glowing whip and lashed it out in warning. Kagome hissed slightly revealing sparkling fangs for his inspection. The youkai did indeed inspect her and thoroughly too. Standing tall he pulled back the whip with severe expertise and asked coolly, "Why do you dare invade my Lands, cat?" Kagome lost her focus and stared dumbly at him. "Why do you mean? These Lands belong to Lord Inuyasha!" she cried uncertainly. The cold looking dog demon didn't move; he studied her shocked attitude and decided to shake her even more. "I own these Lands; I am the Lord, Sesshoumaru." Kagome's eyes glazed over with a red film and she blurred back to where Inuyasha was.

Inuyasha sensed a furious presence approaching and readied himself quickly. He was shocked to see Kagome come charging at him with red eyes, claws and dagger extended with professional proficiency and entire body shaking with anger. "Bastard! You lied to me! You tricked me, I hate you! I **hate** you!" She charged forward and swiped at him without delicacy. She was so pumped on her rage and was viciously, blindly striking at the dodging Inuyasha, she never heard Sesshoumaru. When she turned, it was too late.  

With precision he knocked her out cold and she slumped over and landed in Inuyasha's arms. He panted softly and looked up with weary eyes at his expressionless brother. "What happened while I was gone?" Inuyasha lowered his head and ears guiltily. Sesshoumaru waited apparently bored yet Inuyasha could sense his increasing ire.

"She came the moment you left. She was looking for the Lord and I told her that was me; which was true being that I was in charge and I am a Lord. So, I showed around and allowed her to stay. It wasn't going to be for very long, you weren't supposed to be back for a week!" Sesshoumaru put a hand across his face in annoyance and he explained in a bored tone. "The Eagle Lord felt traitorous and tried to kill me to extend his own Lands. He lost and I just extended my own. No heir."  

Inuyasha looked down at the motionless bundle of woman—er, youkai—and sighed. "What are we going to do about **her** though?" Sesshoumaru glanced down briefly and secretly admire her firm butt. "How has Kagura been?" he asked to distract his attention. "And Rin?" Inuyasha smiled briefly, "They're both fine. Last time I checked Kagura and Rin were planning a wedding; I didn't know you'd proposed."

Sesshoumaru paled invisibly and demanded, "Where are they?" Inuyasha shrugged and replied, "Supposedly they're waiting for you in your quarters." Sesshoumaru shuddered and muttered, "Best to avoid my room for now." Inuyasha grinned and hauled Kagome closer to him and carried her bridal style back to the castle. Sesshoumaru whizzed by nervously, although he looked as cool and confident as usual.

He retreated suddenly as a little feather dotted the sky heading straight for him. It was almost possible to say terror was etched on his perfect face. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" a voice from the feather cried happily. A steady ruby eyed gaze trapped him where he stood. The feather landed directly in front of him and off of it tumbled a kawaii little ningen girl. She hurled herself forward and smiled brightly. "Rin missed Sesshoumaru-sama! Did Sesshoumaru-sama miss Rin?" she asked bouncily. Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin and nodded. "Did you behave yourself, Rin?" She nodded fervently gazing at him with adoring eyes.

Kagura silkily whipped the feather back into her hair and walked gracefully towards him. Inuyasha sped off and left before the storm broke out. Sesshoumaru looked Kagura over; his eyes lingering on her mouth-watering frame, and then travelling back to her face. "Kagura, I don't want to commit yet," he said bluntly. Kagura raised an eyebrow in question then looked back at the fading image of Inuyasha. "I think your brother was at it again," she sighed irately.

Sesshoumaru walked towards her and kissed her firmly then murmured, "Excuse me, we'll finish this conversation later on." He was gone and Inuyasha hurriedly found Miroku. "Miroku! Distract Sesshoumaru I have to put Kagome somewhere before he catches me!"  

Miroku jumped in the way to intercept a cold Sesshoumaru who blazed past him. Miroku casually stepped in the way and announced, "My Lord, Kagura has gone out to meet you with Rin. There were no problems and—" Miroku went flying and a ferocious Sesshoumaru snarled, "Stop trying to stall me!" Miroku—with the breath knocked from his lungs—gasped out, "Oh, my apologies Lord."

Inuyasha had finally managed to put Kagome down—coincidentally in his own room—and was bracing himself for the deadly onslaught that awaited him. Sesshoumaru charged forward and threw open the doors with an angry growl to face his brother. "Bastard! That's the 5th time this week! Stop pulling shit like that!" In a much calmer voice Sesshoumaru added, "Now you pay." He flew forward in a blur, struck a hard blow, and then lifted his brother by his throat with a pleased smirk.

He was hit from behind by a groggy Kagome. "Ass," she muttered woozily. She looked hard at Inuyasha and pulled back a lip into a feral snarl. "You tricked me!" she mumbled dazedly. "I hate you!" She lunged forward to attack him, but because she was still very unsteady he grabbed her and held her down trying to explain.

Kagome was a warrior; she was not about to let a hanyou beat her. She struggled valiantly as Inuyasha held her and she finally managed to lay her claws against his firm abdomen. With a hiss Inuyasha pulled her arms above her head and straddled her waist. Furiously Kagome snarled and writhed beneath him.

Inuyasha had to scream to be heard over her voice. "Kagome! Kagome, listen to me, please! I am the heir to these lands now. My father recently died, my brother is the Lord, but I he was gone so I took control. I am a Lord too! Calm down; I did lie, but it was actually a half truth. Listen to me!" Kagome stilled and stared ferociously at Inuyasha. "What's your point? Do you expect me to feel satisfied with that? I am not a fool, and I refuse to be used. Get off of me immediately!"

She began to struggle again and shoved him off of her. With a droop in her proud head Kagome left at a run and finally located Sango. Actually, she didn't so much as locate Sango as rescue her ass from Miroku. Kagome wept without making a sound on Sango's sensible shoulder.

She told her everything and finally cried, "I want to go home. I've failed in my quest and nothing I do will ever redeem my position in the eyes of my dad!" She took a shuddery breath, "And it's all. his. fault!" she empathized each word with a shaky sob. Sango patted her gently and with a smile she said, "Don't worry. I got a lot of information from Miroku for you. You can use that to your advantage. You didn't fail, see?"  

Kagome giggled, "Nah, I'm telling dad it was all you, seeing as it was. Thank you Sango, I'm so proud of you. What **did** you find out though?" Sango grinned. "Well first of all..." and she went on with the strange politics of the dogs and their mating habits and how they named their successors, how they controlled the humans, how they felt about them, etc, etc and most importantly their opinions on the cats. Kagome sighed with relief, "This certainly eases up the pressure of a bad report. Whew! Let's pack up and leave without delay."

Miroku hid, listening with an intensely focused face. Spies. They were spies for the Lord of the South. Of course, it all made sense—er, sort of. With a shake of his heads and a sad little murmur about Sango's perfect ass he went to find the desolate Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sat on his bed with a half-conscious Sesshoumaru, ears down in sadness. "She really wasn't so bad," he muttered to his brother. Sesshoumaru propped himself on his elbows and gazed at the door steadily without replying. Miroku burst thru distractedly. "They were spies!" he cried to Inuyasha. Then he noticed Sesshoumaru and his eyes widened, "I mean—they don't like mices...?"   Sesshoumaru was up and down the hall towards the two girls in a flash; Inuyasha followed him in a heartbeat.

Sango finished the rest of the packing and Kagome lightly washed her face to clear her tearstained eyes. When Sesshoumaru burst thru her door she crouched low and hissed along with Sango. Sango positioned herself directly in front of Kagome and waited tensely. Yet another showdown was approaching; and Sango held little confidence about whom the victors would be; Miroku hd told her all about the true youkai Lord.


	7. Prisoners? The girls take charge

Heylo everyone! I got an anxious review indignantly asking me how I could end it so quickly. I have news people, I'm hoping to prolong it! See, they're going to be held prisoner and well...let's find out later on, shall we? I hope this story is satisfactory to some of you. I'm sorry if I can't please all of you. sniffle I'm sorry! sob Okay then, enjoy the new chappie. :D

Chapter 7: Prisoners? The girls take charge.

Sesshoumaru's eyes were glowing eerily a reddish hue and Kagome and Sango's own eyes quickly imitated his. Inuyasha burst thru and ran between them. Sesshoumaru batted him away and took-off forward with such agile grace that even Sango—the expert—was surprised. She dodged nimbly and with her swift lioness strength and suppleness dropped, rolled and launched herself forward for her own mighty weapon, the Hiraikotsu. She nearly made it too if it wasn't for Sesshoumaru's unexpected attack.  

She fell thickly across her own weapon, roughly slamming her face into it. She winced as she lunged up and back at it. Inuyasha meanwhile was trying to fend off Kagome without truly hurting her—which actually infuriated her even more. She increased her pace and power leaving Inuyasha in the dust. "Ah, bitch! Calm down!" his muffled voice rang out.

Kagome suddenly remembered his special subduing word. "SIT!" she cried. Sango gave a muffled yelp as Sesshoumaru's fiery whip cut into her side. Kagome rushed to her aid and threw herself onto Sesshoumaru's back. Sesshoumaru moved slightly and Kagome pitched forward onto Sango instead.

And then Miroku was in the fray, worried at first but then sensing opportunities going to waste. With Kagome tangled in Sango's limbs he reached around Sesshoumaru and groped her merrily. The men realized they gone from the frying pan into the fire as the women went wild. Sesshoumaru—almost frightened, though he didn't show it—yelled angrily at Miroku as Sango's gigantic lioness form whipped at him, "Baka! Why the hell did you add fuel?!" Inuyasha was panting and Kagome's radiant neko form swiftly took control of the situation.

"Damn, they're good," muttered a dodging Miroku. Sango was taking on both of them while Kagome occasionally joined in with all three. All that was heard was the hiss of cats and the growl of dogs and it got worse. Kouga and Ayame charged in, Ayame trying to help out Kagome and Sango, Kouga attacking Inuyasha jealously.   

"Why do you get to be with her?" he shouted with resentment. Ayame stopped where she was and howled with agony. Sobbing she rushed out the door and both Sango and Kagome turned on Kouga. He went flying out the door with a vicious 'oomph' of lost breath. Kagome chased after Ayame and found her weeping in a corner of a lovely garden. Kagome shot forward to comfort her and Ayame—not a grudging person—wailed in real pain, "Oh Kagome, what did I do? Am I so unappealing? Am I such a bad person?" Kagome's eyes shifted back to their normal lively colour and with a mournful face she embraced the shaking Ayame and whispered, "I'm sorry Ayame, men can be such idiots, but I can swear to you that I will always be there as your friend."

And then she was knocked out again by a cold hearted dog youkai. Ayame sprang up and held Kagome tightly while she glared daggers at the young Lord. Sesshoumaru smirked, "Ha, easy enough once the lioness was out of commission." Then a stern voice demanded, "**What** do you **think** you are **doing**?" Sesshoumaru calmly gazed at the confused Kagura. "How could you knock out a defenceless creature?" she scolded. Sesshoumaru felt guilty then, but he didn't show it. "Defending my secrets and my Lands from a spy," he replied and walked away.    

Kagura—after motioning for the red faced Ayame to follow her—faced Sesshoumaru righteously and proceeded to give him a glare worthy of death, then turned a cold shoulder on him. Ayame followed her meekly and carefully carried Kagome with her. They found a ferociously furious Sango tied securely to Miroku—who was badly scratched up—yelling for Kagome. "Bastards! If you hurt a single hair on her head, I'll—" Ayame lurched forward and placed Kagome at her feet.

"Don't worry, she's fine," she murmured. Sango relaxed and fainted against her friends limp body. Kouga was bandaging a bloody arm and Inuyasha was nursing a sore back. Kouga stood and walked towards the silently sober Ayame with a pain creased face. "Aww Ayame, the bastard cheated," he complained. Then with a smirk he added slyly, "Wanna help make me better?"

A resounding slap brought him to his senses as Ayame stormed out and Inuyasha and Miroku's laughter echoed in his ears. Kagura watched all this with an amused lifted eyebrow. She bent over, pulled the two girls up—after freeing Sango from the perverted, bleeding Miroku—and left the men to their own problems.

Ayame had been leaning on the wall with soundless tears trickling down her face waiting for an unspoken command from Kagura. She ticked her head to the side and shook her head and then left for Sesshoumaru's chambers with the two girls and her quiet companion. With a satisfactory sneer she passed by a slightly surprised but emotionless looking Sesshoumaru. Kagura flung the doors to his room wide and promptly lowered both girls onto the soft, comfy bed and ushered Ayame in as well.

She woke the unconscious spies and smiled reassuringly. "Hello spies of the South," she said. The two girls had the grace to look down and blush while Kagura and Ayame inspected them. Finally Kagome muttered, "Well there's nothing we can do to deny that. What are you going to do with us?" Kagura sighed and replied, "I suppose Fluffy will want to keep you as prisoners, leech you of your own secrets and then set you free."

A banging on the door interrupted them and Sesshoumaru hollered, "Let me in and don't call me Fluffy!" Kagura gasped in anger and yelled back, "I'm not dressed!" They could all here a stunned silence followed by a slight puff of breath and Sesshoumaru whispered, "More the reason to come in, my little elemental breeze." He threw open the door with a grin and froze. His pale face flushed with a rosy red colour in his embarrassment and he hurriedly exited. The next days would certainly be amusing even if the men did act like idiots. (No offence to guys who are reading this intended!)

Okay, so this is the end of this chapter, but people, there will be more, I will never forget you. I'm sorry if they seem short, but for me they take forever 'cause I'm stoopid. KOGA'Sgurl, I've tried emailing you but it doesn't seem to work. Maybe I have the wrong email? Please email me and I'll use it as a reply, okies? Everyone, I'm very grateful for the reviews, I really appreciate them. Kayla, I called you today, but no one answered. We should hang out this weekend. Ciao amigos! Hugs and kisses, :D.


	8. You're not serious!

Chapter 8: You're not serious!

Kagome and Sango exchanged a baffled glance then hid smiles by lowering their heads. Sesshoumaru—the Ice Prince—was indeed cowed. His embarrassment in acting loving and adoring towards Kagura wasn't a light thing. Kagome suddenly realized she could use his feelings for her to manipulate him. He was a smitten kitten—or pup, she supposed. (A/N: I love cats! Down with dogs! Although...puppies are adorable, damn!)

Kagura walked out of the door and Kagome saw that Sesshoumaru was waiting for her. She leaned into him with a forgiving kiss and Sesshoumaru's eyes lit up with pleasure and lust. Kagome giggled and buried her face into Sango's shoulder. Ayame glanced over, a slight frown crossing her features then she understood and her eyes sparkled with mischief. Letting out a very professional wolf whistle Ayame mortified the kissing couple. "I thought the door was shut!" mouthed Kagura to Sesshoumaru; he shrugged and stroked her chin gently before turning to leave them. "I want you out of my room and in a new one immediately," he called over his shoulder.

Kagura rolled her eyes and called back, "Whatever, love." Ayame strode over and asked politely, "Lady, where should we put the—er—'prisoners'?" Kagura smiled, "Let's cause some naughtiness. Put them in the middle of our young Lord Hanyou and the wolf cousins; but don't worry about Kouga, I'll keep him in line Ayame." Ayame lowered her head and nodded sadly.

With a slight twist in her mouth Ayame replied, "Oh, don't worry. I'm stupid, but I'm not that stupid. We're thru; I've had enough of his idiotic competitive nature. So...the garden room?" Kagura nodded, "That does seem accurate." She turned to the silent pair and asked slyly, "Are you coming into heat soon?"

The pair reddened and didn't answer, but Kagura knew the answer. "Excellent!" Seeing the dubious looks they were shooting at her and understanding their discomfort she explained. "The garden room is exactly what it sounds, its like a garden, just add some beds, and more comfort. Let's get going, the sooner you move in the better."

Sango stood up indignantly, "Are you serious? Everyone knows that floral smells enhance a youkai's scent! There'll be utter chaos!" Kagura shot her a cool look and a raised eyebrow. "Do you have a dilemma with me teasing the men?" The three girls all developed evil looks and a silent agreement went up.

Kagura yawned lazily, "I'm going for a ride in the skies. I trust you'll behave for Ayame? Perfect. I'll check up on you later, mes chères prisonnières." (Don't know if I spelt that right, lol. My French is very rusty.) Kagura departed and Ayame took charge. "Let's go," she said with anticipation. She bounded along with pleasure with an equally cheerful Kagome and Sango. Kagome sniffed delicately and detected hints of all four males in the vicinity. The other two smelt it and hurried.

They seemed to be holding a meeting or something. But before the girls could hear what they were saying they detected their scent. The room fell deathly quiet as the girls paused, bowed mockingly and then entered the opposite room. Kouga twitched with unease and whispered, "They're up to something. And did you get a load of Kagome? Man, she's hot!" This started a silent but effective round of swipes with Inuyasha.

Ayame struggled to hold in a fresh batch of tears as she had been the one listening at the door while the Southern girls made themselves comfortable. Kagome noticed her agitation and gave her a questioning look. Ayame tried for a smile but failed horribly and her tears proceeded to burst out in a fresh flood. "Kouga," she managed to choke out and then she just grabbed control of her emotions and slammed them down. "I'm okay," she said as her tears vanished and she steadied her voice.

Kagome felt a shatter in her calm disposition, "That pompous ass!" She brushed past Ayame and out the door into the room of four male youkai and she attacked Kouga with all she had. Kouga—completely caught of guard—managed to whirl wind away. "What're ya doin' Kagome!" he demanded. Kagome snarled and shouted, "Bastard! How dare you hurt Ayame's feelings! I swear I'm going to rip another hole in your ass!" The other three struggled to keep their laughter in check.

Remember Kagome's tantrum in chapter 1? Well, this is kinda like that. Before any of them realized it she had shredded almost all of their clothes, scratched up their faces and slammed their heads together in an innocent seeming pause during her attack. It was almost amazing how she unconcernedly walked out and nonchalantly sauntered back to her new 'prison'.

Sango didn't seem bothered but Ayame was astounded. "How did you do that?" she asked awestruck. Kagome smiled and said, "Aw, that was just one of my tantrums. Are you feeling better?" Ayame started to laugh and then finally she answered, "Yeah, I'm feeling **much** better." That ended their cool attitude; all three of them laughed until their sides were sore and tears streamed down their eyes.

Sango, after gaining her breath back commented calmly, "You know, I could almost get to like this room..." And so begins the test of strength, wits and determination of the males vs. females. Good luck.

Alright, I know this chapter is really short, but don't worry. I'm adding another chapter tomorrow. Patience my friends, patience.


	9. Females in heat

Chapter 9: Females in heat

Kagome and Sango had relaxed into their new room with leisurely acceptance and were lounging calmly on one of the beds chatting when Kagome tensed. "Shit!" she whispered, face deadly white. Sango sniffed and her eyes widened, "Oh no!" she said and crinkled her nose in sympathy. "The heat'll only last a day or two at the most," she added softly. And then a howl pierced the stillness of the chamber's serene peace. Kagome scrambled off the bed with great urgency and quickly steadied herself for an attack. Sango got up coolly and walked to the door; throwing it open she revealed a line of wolf and dog youkai males.

"Can I help you?" she asked innocently. They all howled again and Sango raised an elegant eyebrow. "Excuse me, but I don't respond to demands." She shut the door on their surprised faces. All the youkai there expected the bitches to be obedient and docile—submissive was the word; what a shock to find them arrogant and cool. As soon as the door closed Sango cracked into laughter and Kagome was already bent over in painful gasps of breath.

Inuyasha had picked up the scent and it took all his willpower to refrain from howling and lining up like the rest of the idiots he had heard. He shuddered with pain and desire. Surely this was much more subtle method of torture; why couldn't females be simple? He knew Miroku wasn't in line waiting—which actually came as a revelation—so he searched him out. Miroku was whimpering in a corner of the servants' corridor.

Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk as he pounced on him. "What's with the whimpering, lech?" Miroku sat up and calmly stated, "These are not whimpers; these are the lonely call of a suffering lover. I miss my dearest lioness, but you wouldn't understand. I've be restrained from seeing her a full day. No groping for a day? That's too much to bear." Inuyasha laughed heartily but Miroku saw thru it and slyly began to question him. "Why are you here though, milord? Didn't you need to interrogate the 'prisoners'?" (A/N: everyone refers to them as 'prisoners' because everyone knows that they're really not. So it's kind of an insult to the Lords. Ha ha.) "Have you spoken to Lady Kagome yet? Did you know she's gone into heat? Did you see all the guys waiting for a playful round of nips and tastes?"

 Inuyasha had taken all of the questions well but Miroku had hit a nerve with the last one. Inuyasha seemed somewhat out of it as he left Miroku, and Miroku sensed he'd just created a hazardous risk to the other males but he couldn't care less. Sure enough, Inuyasha went right to them and they all whistled encouragement only to be put in their places. Some were lucky enough to escape with only a couple bruises and a few cuts; others—like Kouga—had a lot more than that at the end and limped away weakly.

The Southern Spies were unsure of what had happened and were waiting anxiously and uneasily for the end of all the screams and cried behind the door. But nothing came, just silence and muttered curses from a familiar voice. Kagome felt a rush of relief and almost joy hearing him. She smiled brazenly and winked at Sango. "This should be fun," she whispered. Strolling out of the room with casual grace Kagome had to mask her shock at the bloody mess in front of her. "Hello Inuyasha, what do you want?"

But something was terribly wrong with him; it was not the same arrogant, easily teased hanyou Kagome remembered—in his place stood a full-youkai, but that wasn't it, he seemed to have lost all self-control. Kagome stumbled back terribly frightened and made a run for the door, but he was unbelievably fast. She tried to jump over head but he yanked her back down and crushed her in a tight embrace.

"Lemme go jerk! Let me go!" she ordered trying to camouflage her fear laced scent. It didn't work unfortunately. He smiled a truly sleazy smile and whispered in a hollow voice, "You're fear is delicious, it makes your scent even more attractive and desirable." Kagome shuddered and clobbered him with her free hand. He let her go and asked lightly, "Where are you going to run to? Sango? I'll just get rid of her first, how about a spar?" Kagome narrowed her eyes and threw in, "Well if you wanna spar let's raise the stakes. I win you leave me alone, I lose and..." Inuyasha smirked, "I'll get to free you of that virgin scent." Kagome flared up angrily, "Hardly, I **won't** lose."  

Sango was listening from the door and she was shaking with anger then she realized she had her own problem as her body naturally slipped into heat. She and Kagome always did have the same days. She could face Inuyasha quickly, and then slip away and no one would know the difference. She lunged at his unprotected back with extended claws and a swinging Hiraikotsu and nailed him straight on.

She pulled Kagome into a run and they both took off before the full effects of their heat took over. Kagome—who had gotten it much earlier than Sango—felt it first. She began to slow and lethargically and erratically her breathing increased, she gave a longing moan and swayed. Sango took control of the situation and carried her slung over her back. "It's okay Kagome, it'll pass, just breath and ignore what your instincts are telling you!" she cried as she ran.

Inuyasha picked himself up and shook his head to clear it, what the hell had he done now? Miroku caught up to him; eyes lusting almost immediately as a new scent spiked the air. "She's in heat," he murmured dreamily. "Ah shit!" Inuyasha muttered; he remembered nothing but he could smell Kagome's fear on him. The two guys took off in search of the heat-struck girls worriedly and—in Miroku's case—in a daze.  


	10. Competition in the field

Heylo! First of all thank you to all my reviewers—you know who you are—I really appreciate the good advice I've been given. Second of all I need more ideas. If you have any suggestions don't feel shy, email me them.

Like this: Iiya-yasha "hey I like this story a lot so please update soon. Anyways I want Kagome to Kill Kikyou and kouga to be kicked out of the Western lands. Sango to find Miroku with that other chick and argue with them. I want Inuyasha to "torture" kagome but ends up realizing how he feels for her. ok now how does this work...Cross one arm then the next now nod and blink together. Dang! it didn't work oh well I'll just wait for the next chapter!"

See, Iiya-yasha knew what she wanted; so I'm going to try to make it out like this. Sorry though, I won't have Kagome kill Kikyo—yet; I have something else in store for her and Kouga needs to stay 'cause I'll probably have Ayame kick his ass Inuyasha won't torture Kagome because—well you'll see, but I liked the idea of Sango finding Miroku with that chick. So thank you Iiya-yasha, I will use some of your suggestions, 'cause they're really good.

Chapter 10: Competition in the field

Sango had made it outside—just barely—and was slowly sinking into a familiar bemused stupor. She lowered Kagome unsteadily to the ground and collapsed. She didn't hear the baying and grunts, she didn't smell the grotesque scent of unwashed males and sweat, she didn't feel anyone touch her but she managed to growl once before she went wide-eyed and blank.

Inuyasha and Miroku finally caught up with them and were disgusted by the sight before them. Hundreds of lesser youkai and some of the more important youkai were swarming them. Each was crouching, ready to fight for a new mate. Inuyasha could see one of them lean down and turn Kagome over; he growled low in his throat and all of them stood stock still. "I thought I told you all to get lost," he whispered dangerously.

A familiar tall and pale hanyou with long black hair said smoothly, "Ah Lord Inuyasha, we were just inspecting them. We all know youkai custom; isn't there usually a contest of who will win the delicious prize?" Inuyasha's golden eyes narrowed and he stuffed a growl back into his throat as hatred washed over him; Naraku. "Feh, of course I know the custom, but these are Southern Spies, we must make an exception."  

Naraku smirked, "Why is that? They are still youkai, and female ones in heat. They need a male to satisfy their needs. Wouldn't you agree?" Inuyasha's face darkened with anger, "Are you questioning me?" he demanded. Naraku bowed mockingly and replied, "Of course not, milord, it's just that as a Lord you must always obey custom, mustn't you?"

Inuyasha grinned suddenly, "You know what? You're right. Here, let me take care of the lesser competition right now." He pulled out a transformed tetsusaiga and delivered one blow into the scattering ring of lesser youkai. Immediately every one of them were slain and Inuyasha barely looked moved. "Now, how many more of you?" he asked lightly.

Miroku—meanwhile—had been inching over to Sango and Kagome. While everyone's attention was distracted, he scooped them up and darted away. Inuyasha was watching this and he swung yet again directly into the masses that had been using the girls as shields. They quickly dodged although a few of them were more than scraped.

Then Sesshoumaru showed up. "What are you all doing here?" he asked coldly. He sniffed the air and then he looked around. "There will be no breeding tonight. These are spies, have you not heard? Get out of my Lands immediately," he ordered. One hot-headed desperate youkai dared to question him. "Why should we?" he demanded haughtily. Sesshoumaru merely flicked out his whip, almost carelessly, and brushed it across him.

With a scream the other youkai recoiled clutching a smoking face. The others go the hint and rocketed away. Sesshoumaru turned to look at his brother and Miroku with distaste. "You really are idiots," was all he said. Then he took the girls from Miroku and took off for the castle. Inuyasha was seething but Miroku was thoughtful. "What do you think he'll do to them?" he asked with a worry creased face. Inuyasha spun around and snarled, "How the hell should I know?!" Miroku sighed and sprinted for the castle. Inuyasha decided he needed some advice. After he talked Sesshoumaru out of interrogating the spies he needed to talk to Kaede.

Sesshoumaru was carrying the girls back to their temporary room when he bumped into Kagura; she looked hysterical. "Oh thank kami you found them!" she cried. "I thought those idiots had already violated them." She quickly inspected them for wounds and then coolly turned away. "Thank you Sesshoumaru, I'm glad you stopped them," she said softly and then walked away. 

Sesshoumaru shook his head and put them back in their 'prison'. Kagome was beginning to stir. She'd gone thru the first lapse in her heat and soon the second one would pass; she needed to find some water. Stumbling Kagome found a small pond of fresh crystal water. She lowered her face to drink it like a cat and then she tumbled into an ungraceful heap by the calm pond. She crawled her way back to her bed and decided there was no way she and Sango could make a run for it. They were both totally submerged in the heat.

It was when she actually cared to sniff the room for danger that the danger sprung out at her. "Who the hell are you?" she mumbled lazily. It was a hanyou, she was sure, but it wasn't Inuyasha. She could barely make out the sly smirk before she was roughly pulled up and forcefully kissed. His hands snaked around her and caressed her back but with a hiss she struck at him and drew blood from his face.

She shuddered with disgust when she realized he was practically purring with delight. He wiped his hand across his bloodied face and smeared the blood on Kagome's lips. Her face contorted in revulsion and she tried to wipe it off. The dark haired hanyou smiled and lowered his face to lick away the blood from her lips. Then Kagome's faithful protector began to stir. She made out the scene of a hanyou forcing himself onto Kagome and shrieked her anger. Springing from where she lay; Sango vaulted onto this back and clawed him with the desperate force of a panicked best friend.

Ayame was coming back to check on the girls and fix them up while they were still a bit weak when she heard male curses and female cries, she also smelt blood. She dropped everything in her hands and ran for Kagura. They were back in an instant and they saw a barely conscious Sango holding onto an unconscious Kagome. Naraku was above both of them smirking but he turned with a snarl to face Kagura.

"Little daughter of mine, you won't dare interrupt me, will you?" he asked in a venomous tone. Kagura saw red and in a blur she was on him; without hesitation Ayame sprung to her defence and let out a deafening howl of animalistic rage.

Kouga heard Ayame's cry and felt a tinge of worry; he whirl wind away to help her out. Unfortunately—or fortunately, depending on whose point of view you were looking at—the new Lord, Inuyasha, Miroku, half the female servants (all good friend's with Ayame) and a little kitsune cub playing with a captured neko heard it too and decided to investigate.

I'm sure the next chapter is going to be fun, muahahahaha!!! Imagine the chaos! THE CHAOS!!! YAY!!!! lol, sorry, I'm hyper. sesshygirl3, your patience with me is unbelievable, for you—and everyone else—I will make sure to update when ever I have the spare time. See, I have no life, but I love stories, so it's okay. What I need to do is get a boyfriend, maybe he'll keep me occupied...DIRTY THOUGHTS!! oops...sorry. Of course, if my parents ever read this they will castrate any guy that comes near me. sigh oh well. I guess I'll become a spinster, I'm ugly. sniffles sadly but I will go on! haha. sorry, but feeling sorry for myself is really to much work. I like being hyper and happy instead. :D smiles shyly ciao!!!!! luv ya all!!!!


	11. The penalty for treason

Chapter 11: The penalty for treason

Kouga arrived second surprisingly, seeing as Sesshoumaru was naturally first. Sesshoumaru flipped when he saw Naraku—a barely tolerated presence already—backhand Kagura with vicious force. Ayame hung onto his neck with gripping, desperate vigour and whimpered when she saw Kagura fall limply to the ground. Sesshoumaru moved forward, deliberately moved Ayame with a swift movement and then crushed Naraku's windpipe with one hand.

Kouga arrived seconds later and stood transfixed for a moment before jumping in to have a piece. Ayame struggled to get all three of the injured or heat-struck girls away as the hot-headed boys opened up their limited space. Inuyasha arrived with Miroku just as the fight picked up pace. With a howl of joy Inuyasha jumped in, but Miroku went to assist Ayame.

All of the female servants and a giant neko youkai with a little kitsune on its back showed up within moments as Naraku shape shifted into a loathsome mass of tentacles, spikes, and miasma. Most of the really human-like servants started to scream and swoon but the real youkai-like ones eyes' started to glow red with anticipation. "Attack the traitor!" they screamed and soon it was all teeth, fangs, claws and blood.

The neko seemed to perk up when it saw Sango and it charged thru the coalescing masses of youkai to get at her—still carrying the petrified kitsune. It lowered the kitsune gently to the ground—where it quivered with fear and hid its head—and approached Sango with a happy purr. Sango pulled herself as much as she could from the heat to whisper lovingly, "Kirara! You were here—all along..." then she fainted again but with a warm smile lighting her face.

Miroku gazed down—the rest are still fighting—to admire her loveliness and found himself lowering his head to meet hers. With his face directly above hers Miroku leaned down and just barely brushed his lips against her own plump and parted ones but when he heard a warning growl emitted from Kirara, he pulled back and shook his head to clear his gutter thoughts.

The kitsune needed reassurance and he sought it from Ayame but she just picked him up and laid him down on Kagome. He cuddled his little shaking body against her belly and made imperceptible whimpers. She gestured to Miroku to take Sango and Shippo while she would take Kagura and Kagome.

Sesshoumaru hacked away at the reaching tentacles and swept away the miasma with his sword toukijin in precise deadly movements. Inuyasha was less graceful; with tetsusaiga unleashed and fully transformed he swung with mad chopping motions at every part of Naraku he could get at. Kouga swirled up and with swift ferociously powered kicks he stuck Naraku's spider-like face. Two of the servants—twins—brought out throwing stars with lethal venom and hurled them at Naraku's lower region.

The look of utter surprise on his face was almost comical were it not for the seriousness of the situation. He pulled them out with a hiss as more of his tentacles were swiped off and tossed them down. He glared daggers at the two who gulped and one of them whispered quickly to the other, "Why do his tentacles keep reattaching?" The other looked at her worriedly and raised her hands in defeat. They dodged his furious onslaught, allowing Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha to strike deeply within his chest and a small pink jewel popped out.

Inuyasha recognized it and seethed, "Kikyo that bitch! She must have given it to him without Kaede's consent." Naraku lay in a weak heap before them all and as Ayame moved to carry Kagura out she managed to scream frantically, "No! Please don't kill him!" She struggled urgently to go to him; she broke from Ayame's feeble grasp and threw herself across her father.   

She looked up at Sesshoumaru with pleading eyes and whispered, "He's my father; I hate him just as much as you, but he's my father! Please, we shall depart and never bother you again, but spare him." Sesshoumaru was stricken but he looked on with a poker face as usual, and replied, "The penalty for treason is death and you know it." Kagura's eyes widened and she asked pitifully, "The kill me instead and let him go free." Sesshoumaru looked down at her and stated, "You did not commit treason. You did not do any crime."  

Kagura stood riskily and pulled out a large elegant fan. "Then I will have to, won't I?" she snarled and lunged. Sesshoumaru caught her tightly and held her against him. She wept bitterly into his chest and hit him weakly saying, "Bastard!" over and over again. She looked up with her luminous ruby eyes and stated almost calmly, "He has my heart."

Sesshoumaru was appalled. "You're in love with your father!" he gasped out, disgusted. Kagura rolled her eyes and snapped, "Of course not baka! He hid my heart from me, and if you kill him I'll never find out where it is, then I die when he does!" Sesshoumaru grinned, "So, if we force the information from him, then we can kill him?" Kagura inhaled shakily and nodded slowly.

Inuyasha rolled **his** eyes and muttered, "Lover-boy." Sesshoumaru ignored him and ordered the nearest servants to escort Naraku to the dungeon then he helped Kagura out of the room. On the way he asked, "Why would you want me to kill you?" Kagura smiled mischievously and replied carelessly, "Well I can't properly die without my heart, can I?" Sesshoumaru sighed and pulled her more tightly against him, "You are tricky, I'll remember that." "See that you do, love," she whispered back seductively.  

Finally a little bit of calmness settled down and Ayame managed to kick everyone out while she fixed up the room with the twins. While she straightened the beds Kouga slipped back in. "Ayame..." he whispered. She turned and fixed him with a glacial glare, "What do you want now?" she snapped at him and turned back before her watery eyes could show. Kouga sighed and ran a hand along his mane of ink black hair. "Look Ayame, I'm sorry," he said nervously. He felt uncomfortable about expressing himself in front of the very gossipy twins.

Ayame finished and extracted the immobile Sango from one of them. Carrying her to the bed she lowered her and went to the other for Kagome. "Alright, let's finish the room," she said. The twins smirked and brushed past Kouga to help carry out the rubble, sweep out the motionless tentacles, wipe away the blood and water the plants. Kouga's mouth fell open in shock; he'd expected Ayame to fall on her knees and beg to be taken back.

Ayame knew this and said sharply, "I suppose you expected me to beg like a good bitch, right? Get out of here Kouga, piss off before I lose my temper." The little kitsune watched this scene with interest from his place on Kagome's stomach and an inquisitive meow came from Sango's side. Kouga flushed with anger at being caught and strode out of the room crossly.

Ayame looked down at the kitsune and smiled. "Ah Shippo, you love me right?" Shippo grinned and replied, "Of course Ayame, and so does everyone else." She blushed and shook her head, "Nah." Shippo jumped onto her, wiped away a fallen tear and ordered, "Shape up or ship out, he's a jerk anyways. You could have any guy you wanted and you know it." She laughed and ruffled his hair.

The twins approached, "He's right you know," one said. "Everyone youkai in these Lands knows you and loves or admires you," the other added. Ayame laughed again, "Stop it or I shall blush so hard my ears will steam!" She looked down at the Southern girls and sighed heavily. "How much longer can they handle the heat?" she asked anxiously. She inspected them both and turned to the identical faces before her. "Please fetch them some water, we need to bathe their foreheads. They're overheating with it. It should start to break soon though."

The girls shared a look. Twin 1 started, "Well there is another way to stop the heat..." and Twin 2 finished with, "...and we bet Lord Inuyasha wouldn't mind helping with the Lady..." Twin 1 smiled and added, "...Nor Miroku with the lioness." They both giggled and Ayame blushed furiously and shushed them. "Don't suggest it because for all we know they might take it seriously!" she exclaimed.

They completed their job and offered to take Shippo and Kirara back to the nursery. They both declined and snuggled up to their new found warmth. So Ayame left them with a light warning to behave and a tender kiss on the head. Then a creak in the broken door made Shippo duck down and Kirara hid under the covers. Someone had entered the chamber, and Shippo wasn't sure who it was over the stench of the blood, flowers and the two girls.

Sorry I haven't updated in a couple days. I used up three chapters in one day so I suffered from some writer's block. I'm still a little woozy. I don't know what's going to happen next, but I do have a slim idea. Don't worry, I'm not done yet. Ciao guys. (Sorry if it seems short, but it was really hard to write.) Lots of luv, animefreek89.  


	12. The scent breaks thru its peak

Chapter 12: The scent breaks thru its peak

Before...

They completed their job and offered to take Shippo and Kirara back to the nursery. They both declined and snuggled up to their new found warmth. So Ayame left them with a light warning to behave and a tender kiss on the head. Then a creak in the broken door made Shippo duck down and Kirara hid under the covers. Someone had entered the chamber, and Shippo wasn't sure who it was over the stench of the blood, flowers and the two girls.

Continuation...

Shippo's fear radiated but he knew he couldn't let some one just waltz into the room when the girls were resting. He crouched low and as a curious face peered down at Kagome he jumped for it. "Augh!" the dog-eared hanyou cried and swiped at Shippo. "Little brat! What the hell are you doing in here?" Shippo attempted to growl low in his throat but Inuyasha just picked him up by the scruff of his neck and tossed him clear out the door.

Inuyasha settled himself down by Kagome's bed and rested his rusty katana on his knees; he watched with amusement as Miroku snuck into the room too and peered down at Sango then was attacked by Kirara. He carefully pulled the usually placid neko of his face and placed her by Sango's head, and it was then he heard a snicker.

"Hey bouzu, what the hell are you doing in here?" Miroku grinned lecherously and replied, "Why, Inuyasha, I was about to ask the same thing!" Inuyasha flushed and narrowed his eyes. "I'm here to guard the prisoners and keep them protected from overly friendly males." Miroku laughed, "Like yourself? I know you cornered Kagome, Yash. There's no denying it. When I showed up I could smell her fear. You scared her and she won't forget it." Inuyasha's eyes glinted and he answered as steadily as he could, "Well, at least I stood a chance. Sango won't even consider you, lech." Miroku rolled his eyes, "Oh I'm hurt, deeply, deeply hurt."

Kagome was in a stupor—she could hear a voice arguing with another and recognized them as male. Her heat increased and she gave a ragged moan before turning over. Both arguing males froze and held their breath. Inuyasha quickly said, "We should get out, I forgot how bad a females scent could get at her peak." But for some reason he couldn't bring himself to leave the room. He was drawn in by an intoxicating scent circulating the spacious chamber and caressing his sensitive nose. It was one he had never smelt before. It was a wild tangy, fresh scent, clean and addicting with the barest hints of rare berries and somehow earthy and rich. It caught him in its web and pulled him in tightly.

Miroku wasn't affected by Kagome's scent he was more attracted to Sango's. Her heart rate had increased and she was breathing erratically when she too reached her peak. She arched her back and pushed herself partly up only to sink back down. Miroku gave in to temptation and sniffed the delicate spiking, alluring scent that now overwhelmed almost all of her own real scent. Sango smelt like ripe watermelons, sunlit fields, strawberries and lilies. She was so sweet and pure Miroku thought he was going to drown. No such luck as both females finally broke free from the heat. They opened their eyes at the same time and both shrieked at the top of their lungs.

Hovering above them were two extremely lustful, bemused and deafened males. Kagome fell of the bed in her haste to escape him and Sango punched Miroku dab in the middle of his face. She heard—with little satisfaction—a small crunch as Miroku dropped away from her. "So—sorry!" he gasped. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and smirked. "Ya know, it's not a bad view from up here..." "Osuwari bastard!" Kagome screamed and rolled away as Inuyasha came crashing down.

She crawled over to Sango and complained, "This is getting old! Every time we fall asleep these two pricks end up right in our room hovering over our beds! Why can't we have a little privacy? Sango, I wanna go home **now**!" Sango nodded sympathetically as she dragged both of the men out of the room. "I know what you mean! This is ridiculous!" She sat down when she came back and yelped as something meowed from beneath her. "Kirara! So it wasn't a dream!" she exclaimed when she got up and pulled out an extremely tousled Kirara from under the covers. "Oh Kirara! We were so worried. What happened?" Kirara meowed unconcernedly and curled up in Sango's lap. "Not important, eh?" Sango asked and sweat-dropped.

Inuyasha and Miroku sat outside the door breathing hard. Shippo sat on Inuyasha's head repeatedly asking what had happened but he could not get a straight answer. Finally Inuyasha's infamous impatience caused him to bat the curious little kistune away and Shippo ran for cover in the nearest location; the girls' room. Inuyasha's jaw fell open and he whispered, "They'll murder him..." Then he smirked and said, "At least someone finally will." He and Miroku winced when they heard two very loud squeals burst from the room. Inuyasha gulped and plastered his ears against his head.

"Aww...he's so kawaii! What's your name little one?" An innocent shaky voice replied, "Sh—Shippo, Lady." "I'm Kagome and this is my dearest friend, Sango. What are you doing here?" Inuyasha had waited a few tense seconds and then curiously put an ear to the door. He scowled when he heard the two girls start to baby Shippo. Miroku watched with interest as Inuyasha's face turned red. Was his Lord Inuyasha actually—dare he think it—jealous? He started to laugh, hard. Inuyasha looked at him arms crossed and jumped up to hit him on the head. "Shut up!" he ordered sternly.

Sesshoumaru was resting lightly on his bed with Kagura asleep on his chest when he smelt an intruder. Checking with his natural youkai senses he made sure Naraku was still pinned in the dungeon, the spies in their room, servants all over the place, and his baka brother with the lecherous Miroku outside the door of the spies' room. He carefully placed Kagura down and left the room silently. The thought of a trespasser made his blood boil. These youkai would be lucky to stay alive after he caught up with them.


	13. Uh oh

Chapter 13: Uh oh...

Kagome and Sango froze from there admiring of the kawaii Shippo and sniffed the air cautiously. They both blanched and Kagome started to hyperventilate. "Uh oh, oh no, oh kami!" she whimpered. Sango was fidgeting nervously. "Maybe he's just here to welcome the new Lord?" she suggested uncertainly. "Gah! That baka, why doesn't he ever leave me alone! I don't care if father betrothed me to him. I won't marry that mindless little puppet!" She started to pace and her hands itched for something to shred.

Inuyasha's ears and nose perked up at the smell of irritation and—fear?—Kagome was afraid? Inuyasha could hear her mumbling angrily, skittishly. He knocked hesitantly and was greeted by her hunted looking face. "Is he here already?" she yelped. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and asked carefully, "Who?" "Not enough time, not enough time!" Kagome shut the door and Inuyasha could hear Sango's questioning voice.

Miroku jerked up and hissed, "There's an intruder Inuyasha. Should we go check it out?" Inuyasha smirked, "Yeah, I need to blow of some steam anyway." Kagome and Sango raced out the door slamming into Inuyasha and Miroku. Kirara and Shippo exited less quickly and jumped over the dazed mess on the floor. Sango screeched and jerked off of Miroku, smacking his face and yelling a loud, "Hentai," for good measure.

Sesshoumaru impatiently surveyed the three youkai in front of him. One was impish, the second appeared to be a cougar and the last one was a cat. "What business do you have in my Lands?" he demanded. The cat stood and declared, "I am here for my daughter." He looked at the other two, "And they are her suitors. She will have to marry one of them by the end of the day." Sesshoumaru coolly regarded them and turned away. "I do not have your daughter, little cat," he threw over his shoulder. The cat bristled and snarled, "I can smell her, dog. I want my daughter Kagome back immediately!"

Sesshoumaru's patience had already worn thin. He hefted the cat by his neck off the ground. "I have killed others for less than the show of disrespect you have shown me today," he said dangerously quiet. The cat's lip retreated into a silent snarl and he said softly, "I am the Southern Lord, Kariudo and I request audience with my daughter, Lady Kagome." The cougar sniffed inquisitively and announced, "She's coming."

The imp looked positively excited—which only made his disgusting, wrinkly face contort. Inuyasha was trailing behind a cool, emotionless Kagome impassively. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew he owed it to himself to check out the situation. Sango and Miroku followed doggedly a little farther behind them and Kirara and Shippo took up the rear.

When Kagome reached them she smiled radiantly and curtsied. "Lord Jakken, Lord Hojo, father. Greetings, I hope I find you all well?" Inside Kagome's panicked mind a plan formulated. The imp smiled insolently and licked his lips, "Fine, Lady Kagome, if a little famished." Beside her Inuyasha growled low and Jakken flinched. The cougar smiled shyly and handed Kagome a parcel. "Very well thank you. This is for your good health." Kagome seat-dropped and smiled politely. Turning to her father she embraced him and whispered so no one could hear, "What is going on?"

Kariudo grimaced and pulled back. "Lady Kagome, today you must choose one of these youkai as your new husband and mate." Kagome reeled back making little gasping sounds and slammed into Inuyasha's muscular chest. Breathing hard but recovering her cool, dignified act Kagome nodded. "I see...forgive me Lords, but I have a bit of bad news for you. You see..." she hesitated and looked up into Inuyasha's smoking golden eyes.

"I am already married and will be mating soon. It happened so quickly, I did not have time to send word to you father. Of course, preparations must still be made but..." Kariudo recoiled in anger, "Who dares wed you without my blessing?" Kagome hesitated again and subtly squeezed Inuyasha's arm. His eyes widened in understanding and he looked at her with horror. Pretend to be married to Kagome? Forsake his title as castle hanyou playboy! Never..but then Kagome would owe him one and later...He nodded faintly and looked her father straight in the eye.

Kagome drew a shaky breath of relief and announced, "I am wife to Lord Inuyasha."

This is gonna cause a few problems I can tell you. Muahahahaha....this is gonna be so much fun!! Oh I can't wait. Forgive me those of you who are now addicted to saying ciao, but isn't it a great word? I submitted another story called, 'Memories,' I hope you like it. Ummm....thank you to all my reviewers—I hope you all realize I've long ago lost any idea of what I'm doing for this story and am barely making it work here just for you. lol. So if you'll excuse me, I've got another chapter to write. :D Ciao.


	14. Let's add more chaos, shall we?

Chapter 14: Let's add more chaos, shall we?

Before...

"I am already married and will be mating soon. It happened so quickly, I did not have time to send word to you father. Of course, preparations must still be made but..." Kariudo recoiled in anger, "Who dares wed you without my blessing?" Kagome hesitated again and subtly squeezed Inuyasha's arm. His eyes widened in understanding and he looked at her with horror. Pretend to be married to Kagome? Forsake his title as castle hanyou playboy! Never... but then Kagome would owe him one and later...He nodded faintly and looked her father straight in the eye.

Kagome drew a shaky breath of relief and announced, "I am wife to Lord Inuyasha."

Continuation...

Kariudo turned purple and spluttered.  Predictable, naïve Hojo looked sad and disappointed, but Jakken didn't seem to care; in fact he asked outright, "Fine, then I'll take her sexy maid, Sango." Sango looked utterly horrified and Miroku stepped in helpfully. "'Fraid not. You see...whilst Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kagome were marrying, Sango and I also took the privilege to...er...wed. Isn't that right, love?" He turned to a blushing Sango and swept her up into a very passionate kiss.

Jakken hissed and flushed with anger. Sesshoumaru watched the entire scene emotionlessly and stood next to the transfixed, choking Kariudo. Hojo glanced up at the kissing pair and blushed. '_So predictable,'_ thought Kagome with Inuyasha's lounging arm around her waist. '_Now if only I can get this perv's hands off me. You give 'em an opening and what do they do? Stick it right in!'_ Inuyasha felt Kagome's blush as it spread across her face and down her neck. He chuckled and Kagome's blush deepened as she felt his rumbling laughter shoot sparks up and done her back.

Disentangling his arms she went to her father—he had gone past the colour purple. "Dad?" she asked cautiously. That opened his eruption. "HOW COULD YOU! AND WITH A DOG! OH DEAR KAMI! WHAT IS EVERYONE GOING TO SAY! THIS IS A CATASTROPHE! SOMEBODY PLEASE KILL ME NOW!" Sesshoumaru looked down coldly and said, "Certainly, little puss." Kagome leapt forward and let forth a peal of fake laughter. "Just a friendly joke of course, milord. My father didn't mean that and you of course didn't mean it either, right?" Sesshoumaru glanced disdainfully at her and answered, "Lord Sesshoumaru always means what he says."

He was stepping forward when out of no where Kagura popped up. "Hello everyone," she began. "Why don't you all come in and we can speak these matters more thoroughly inside." Sesshoumaru went to her and wrapped a possessive arm around her glaring at the three drooling males in front of them. Kagura was wearing an extremely revealing gauzy gown that came up to her curvaceous thighs. With her hair tousled and her plump lips still parted as she inhaled she looked quite the inviting hostess. Kariudo—eyes still glued to her exposed skin—agreed hoarsely, "Indeed."    

Kagura looked down and blushed slightly, "Oh dear! Forgive me, I forgot to change!" She rushed back into the castle and was followed by a much slower group of youkais and a hanyou. Kariudo—with the distraction now gone—snapped his attention back to Kagome. "I need to speak with you in private Kagome." Kagome winced and tried a very watery smile. Inuyasha noticed her uneasy behaviour and leaned over to Kariudo to say, "Sorry, old man, but I need to talk to Kagome. It's extremely important that I do." He led a relieved Kagome away—however her relief was short lived.

Inuyasha looked her over and grinned toothily. He leaned towards her—she stubbornly held fast—and whispered hotly, "You're mine and you owe me." He felt her shudder and smelt a new scent—Kagome was—turned on? He smirked; this was going to be fun. (See, I could end it here, but for those of you who want longer chapters, and I'm sorry I can't always comply, I shall valiantly struggle on.)  

He was moving his lips from her ear and letting them slid seductively over her soft cheek when he was interrupted by a drawn out screech of joy as the castle doors reopened. "You must be Inuyasha!" A human male jumped forward wearing a woman's kimono and a fine layer of cosmetics on his face. "Oh I've heard so much about you! Hi, I'm Jakotsu and you are my new found love in life!" Inuyasha pulled back from the cross dresser and stared at Jakotsu in horror. Kagome looked on blankly and tried to hid the forming smirk on her face as Inuyasha hid behind her in an attempt to save himself.

Jakotsu turned very cold eyes on Kagome and asked jealously, "Who are you?!" Kagome smiled politely and answered, "My name's Lady Kagome and I'm—" Inuyasha peeked a head around and yelled, "She's my wife, I'm taken, now go away!" A few guards came forward and escorted the stricken Jakotsu out. Kagome turned on Inuyasha, leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "No, I think we're even." Then she pulled away and licked her lips as she walked away. (I could end it here, but...)

Jakotsu was back in an instant—he had fought of the guards—and he leapt onto Inuyasha. "Oh I don't care if you're married. It'll be our little secret!" he cried passionately. Looking up into Inuyasha's disgusted face Jakotsu planted a very firm, wet kiss on his lips. With a howl of utter repulsion and fright Inuyasha tore away from his greedy grasp and threw himself at Kagome. Burrowing his head firmly into Kagome's stomach Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and shook from shock. Worriedly Kagome leaned down and stroked his ears, "It's okay, it's okay," she murmured. "I'm here, don't worry."

Jakotsu stood in anger and cried, "So you're going back to that hussy! This—this **slut**! How dare you!" Kagome's eyes turned red. "Why does everyone feel they can call me that?" she asked as she cracked her knuckles. She freed herself from Inuyasha and pounced on a very feminine Jakotsu. Punching and hissing away Kagome had to be physically pulled off of him. Sesshoumaru looked down at them and Kagome looked up at the gathering crowd. "I need this human for information, when I get it, then you may kill him. Patience little cat." (A/N: The rest of them had all gone into another room and they came back just in time to watch Kagome get feisty.)

Kagome gracefully got up and smiled innocently. "Oh, we were just having a friendly chat about clothing and colour coordination for outfits. You know..." Inuyasha was a curled up ball on the floor and Kagome went to him and pulled him up. Sesshoumaru hid a half smile behind his stony exterior and raised an eyebrow fractionally in question. Kagome glanced at Jakotsu—who looked utterly miserable—and said, "Ask the cross dressing bitch on the ground." Then she turned and led Inuyasha away to his chambers and Kagome's new bedroom.

Sango watched with controlled mirth and Miroku took her distraction to press a kiss into her neck as he massaged her ass. She froze and whirled on him. With practiced ease Miroku smiled cutely and half-shrugged. "You are my new wife, are you not Sango, dearest?" Sango smiled tightly and said, "Let's go collect my things—I must move them into your chambers." They walked away and Kariudo noted with interest that a very hard thump followed and a drawn out painful moan. He shook his head and went to speak to Sesshoumaru. There was going to be a lot of explaining to do.

sighing with exhaustion it didn't turn out that long, I'm sorry. but remember people, there will be more chapters, so it's all good. I need to know, should I move the rating up to R? I don't know how to rate things! gah! I need help! KOGA'sgurl, I'll try to mix your ideas in here—nice Spanish, lol—and to the rest of my reviewers, I LOVE YOU!!!! Please check out my new one-shot fic, 'Memories'. You might enjoy it...anyways, ciao amigos. Hasta luego...


	15. Jaken's discovery

Before I was writing Jaken's name with double k but that bored me so from now on it's with one, okay? Purrfect.

Chapter 15: Jaken's discovery

Kariudo asked politely—for he was on someone else is Lands—"Well...I guess we're kind of family now, when did this happen?" Sesshoumaru glared coldly and answered, "This does not make us family and I do not know." Kariudo sighed and ran a perturbed hand thru his hair—reminded again of his daughter's forward and aggravating behaviour. "Well in all honesty I'd rather not have anything to do with your clan. I do have a little self-respect left and even being near you and yours is nauseating."

Sesshoumaru yawned and replied, "My sentiments exactly. Cats aren't meant to be allowed near dogs. We are of a higher breed, more dignified, regal. You are a cat; disloyal, irritating, useless. You are meant to be hunted by dogs. Your scent is foul, so before we get to business you are required to bathe. Cats do bathe, do they not?" Kariudo growled and tried to reply politely, "But of course, surely your ignorance is from lack of experience with cats." "Actually it is from the slight amusement I acquire when you start to turn purple." Sesshoumaru turned his back and vacated the room. Moments later the twins appeared and curtsied neatly. "If you three would follow us?"

Jaken, after seeing the magnificent beauty of Lord Sesshoumaru, was entranced. For some odd reason, even the lithe, interestingly curvaceous shapes of the twins did nothing for him. He could only see in his twisted little imp mind Lord Sesshoumaru's beauty. Adjusting his block like black hat Jaken envisioned a naked Sesshoumaru. The twins' noses wrinkled in distaste as a heavy smell of arousal and drool came from the ugly little toad/imp standing with a glazed expression over his eyes.

Jaken: What! Bitch I am not going to be cast as a homosexual! Change it! Chaaaange iiiiiit!!!!! 

Me: Sorry Jaken, but that's your only useful position...I could always write you out...and plus! You do too have a crush on Fluffy!

Jaken blushes: Only a little one!

Sesshoumaru backs away slowly: Right...I'm going to go now...

The rest of the Inu gang share a creeped out glance and slowly follow Sesshoumaru out.

Jakotsu: Hey, I'm gay and even **you** creep me out! dashes for an exit You'll never take me alive!!! Oh Inuyasha...I got a new hot tub, wanna try it out?

Inuyasha: KAGOME SAVE ME!!

And on with the story.

The twins coughed slightly distracting Jaken's hentai mind. Poorly disguising his scent Jaken followed the rest of them, now admiring Hojo's butt. '_It would seem that the lovely Lord Sesshoumaru has made me see the world in a new way—'_

Jaken: CUT! Okay, look, there is no way in hell I'm going to say that! 

Me: Jaken, I could always change the script so that you end up getting eaten by deadly amazon cannibals? mutters to self although I was saving you for the depressed fangirls—who just realized they can never have Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kouga, or Miroku—who will probably tear you part and use you as compost... (sorry girls they belong to me! muahaha! shit! the lawyers, run away, run away!) 

Jaken: You wouldn't!

Me: Oh really? Care to try it out, little smelly frog?

Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Miroku and Kouga: Hey Jaken, mind stealing us the keys to the shackles she's got on us? 

Me: Down boys, down! I want to finish this chapter. So...Jaken? What is it going to be? 

Jaken sighs.

Me: On with the show, muahahaha!!!!

'_—and perhaps he has enlightened me upon the true beauties in this cruel world. I'm boy hungry! Yum...I wonder how Hojo and Sesshoumaru would feel if I were to...'_ "Lord Jaken? Are you alright?" Kariudo stepped back at bit at the lustful expression plastering across Jaken's face. Jaken shook his head and gazed at Hojo saying, "Fine, fine, never been better. Er...I would like to speak to that ningen Jakotsu. Will you please send him to my quarters after I have bathed?" he added turning to the twins.  

Jakotsu: Augh! No! I want Inuyasha pouts how could you? 

Me: All's fair in love. Is that the saying? Sure, why not? Anyways...'fraid not Jakotsu, you are now officially Jaken's concubine. 

Jakotsu: Ew!! faints 

Me: Sleeping beauty, your prince charming has come to rescue you. Get 'em Jaken! Mush, mush! Now, we can go on. People, I am sorry, but I have been having a little rebellion with some of the characters. Slight things, not a problem.

Jakotsu: AHH!!! Get him off!

The twins smiled and nodded, "Of course, milord." Kariudo grimaced with distaste, _'It would seem the little imp has found his true calling...'_ Hojo noticed Kariudo's shudder and placed a worried hand on his shoulder, "Are you alright, Lord Kariudo?" "Er, umm...Lord Hojo, yes, splendid, just a little shaken with all the new news." Hojo nodded sadly, "Yes, it would seem that way, wouldn't it?"

After the three Lord youkai's had bathed the twins, Kousei and Keito escorted them to the guest chambers. Jakotsu was summoned and had a rather long talk with Jaken that ended with Jakotsu running out in disgust and Jaken chasing after him.

Me: See Jakotsu? I'm not all bad, I just like torturing you and many others. smiles cutely Can't argue with that. 

Jakotsu puffing and out of breath: Nasty little thing almost caught me!

Kagome lay on Inuyasha's bed looking up at the ceiling while Inuyasha furiously washed his lips and mouth with the strongest cleansing potions he had. "Kagome, I need help, I can still taste it!" he cried after over and hour of scrubbing. Kagome giggled and went to the bathroom to check up on him. "Fine, here." She stood on tip toes and pressed a warm kiss onto Inuyasha's lips and slipped in a playful tongue. Inuyasha responded warmly and when Kagome pulled away he whined. "Hentai, I was just helping get his taste out!" she complained and went back to sitting on the bed.

With Miroku and Sango, Sango had locked herself in the bathroom and refused to come out as Miroku waited hopping around. "Sango, darling, I really do need to use the bathroom, if you would just let me, I will only take a moment!" Sango opened the door warily and with her back and backside pressed against the wall she made her way to the door. "I'm going to visit Kagome," she told him as he rushed into the bathroom frantically.

Sango shrugged and left him, walking to Inuyasha's chambers. She needed to speak to Kagome, they now had an even bigger mess to pull themselves from now, and Sango wasn't going to let Kagome get away with it. She slammed open the door and pounced onto the bed. "Kagome! You better have a good plan or else!" she threatened. Kagome smirked and answered, "Actually, I do..."

Sorry if this chapter seems weird, but I was really bored and it seemed funny to me. Enjoy, I'll update soon and try to make longer chapters. Ciao! Mucho amor! I love you guys! Especially those who review my story and chapters— you make me feel loved, ya know? And yes, to answer your questions, I do own the Inu brothers, Kouga and the lech. I bought them for a penny of a hoe who had stolen them. See? It was a fair trade, I think. Still, if you see any lawyers, you tell me, I just barely missed 'em the last time. phew j/k. u all read the disclaimer, I wish I owned them, but nah. I wouldn't have a room to put them in.


	16. The new plot

Thank you Neko-Yuff16!!! You are my saviour—well, er, one of 'em. I am adding that right now. Alright everyone, we must say thank you. So? THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! I LOVE YOU! That was in order, wasn't it? If you have no idea what the idea was—well, too bad. Don't read the reviews, enjoy the plot. Muchas gracias!! Alright, let's get it on. Also—just as a side note--Neko-Yuff16 you saved me a very harsh decision, because it now saves me from writing a lemon—which I've never done and therefore have no experience doing. So again, thank you! And to all my reviewers, LOTS A LUV!      

sesshygirl3 u r the best! I will definitely use your ideas. In fact, I'm so glad you sent them as an email that way we'll just have a bit of a surprise even if it is kind of obvious. Because of my fellow writer's and reviewers, I now have a slight idea what to do in the future. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!! So everyone, remember our manners? THANK YOU SESSHYGIRL3!!!

evilanimeblond22 I couldn't have done it without your ideas either, so don't think I forgot you! Thank you so much, it was your ideas that gave me a more concrete plot. Remember, this fic could not have been accomplished without you guys.

Chapter 16: The new plot

Before...

Sango shrugged and left him, walking to Inuyasha's chambers. She needed to speak to Kagome, they now had an even bigger mess to pull themselves from now, and Sango wasn't going to let Kagome get away with it. She slammed open the door and pounced onto the bed. "Kagome! You better have a good plan or else!" she threatened. Kagome smirked and answered, "Actually, I do..."

Continuation...

Sango sighed, "Alright, let's hear it." Kagome fiddled with the covers of the bed and muttered, "Er...it's a work in progress! Geniuses need time to create masterpieces." Sango growled softly and answered, "Good for geniuses, when you meet one, introduce me, as for now—think! In the mean time I'll—"

Miroku burst thru the door carolling, "Sango my love!" Sango bolted up and screamed, "AAAAHHH! KAGOME DO SOMETHING!!! IT WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Miroku put on a hurt face, "Sango...I'm a he, not an it. If you want..." A sly smirk spread across his face, "I can always show you...?" Sango ducked behind Kagome as Inuyasha finally came out of the bathroom—wearing only a towel around his waist.

Sango had to shake Kagome hard to snap her from her reverie of Inuyasha's towel magically floating off. (A/N: Major OOC or...maybe it's how she really is...) She wiped the drool away and murmured, "Huh? Wha?" Inuyasha grinned widely, "I said, we should probably all formulate a plan, don't you?" Kagome nodded her eyes glued to his front with intense concentration. "Yesh..." she slurred unsteadily. "Good idea..." Sango gave Kagome another shake and then sniffed suspiciously. She sighed resignedly, "We have guests, a lot of 'em."

Kagome's forehead creased in thoughtful surprise. Three pairs of eyes followed her as she walked to the door and opened it. In tumbled Ayame, Kousei, Keito, Kagura, a little Kagome-looking ningen girl and a white haired youkai girl; of course, they were shortly followed by Shippo, Kirara, Kouga and Jakotsu. Kouga jerked up when he felt someone—or several some ones—squeeze his ass. "Who the hell was that?" he shouted as he jerked away from them. Kousei, Keito, Ayame and Jakotsu raised their hands guiltily. Kagura hesitated and then raised hers too. Kouga grinned at the girls but his face twisted in horror when he looked at the smiling Jakotsu.

"Something about loincloths is just intriguing, wouldn't you say, Kouga?' asked Jakotsu innocently. Kouga grimaced and scrambled away from him, "This is going to haunt me for the rest of my life." Inuyasha couldn't stop laughing, "Yeah, probably, I'll make sure of it." Kouga glared at him and snarled, "At least I didn't french him!" What little colour remained in Inuyasha's face fled and Inuyasha made short little gaspy noises. "Augh!" he keeled over into Kagome's arms and she heaved him over her shoulder.

"Now look what you've done!" both Kagome and Jakotsu scolded. Jakotsu smiled and said dangerously, "Why don't you let me hold him? We don't want you breaking a nail..." Kagome smiled softly, "Well then, it's you who should be worried about that, little ningen, my nails are a lil bit tougher than yours," her sarcasm made Jakotsu flinch—especially when her claws extended and made a slight, 'snick' noise.

The rest of the new arrivals arranged themselves on the floor comfortably. Jakotsu edged towards the door as Kagome set Inuyasha down by Sango on the bed. Jakotsu ran frantically as Kagome chased after him hissing with vehemence. Finally she came back and sat beside the fully conscious Inuyasha who was already fighting with Kouga. "Please...not now," she asked patiently. Kouga backed down after kissing Kagome's hand and giving her a sly wink. Inuyasha professionally 'Keh'd' and turned away arrogantly.

Kagome smiled and—much to everyone's amusement—screamed, "AH! JAKOTSU! GET AWAY! RUN INUYASHA, RUN!!!" Inuyasha bolted up and ducked under the bed, quivering. He came out after everyone burst into laughter, face as red as his fire-rat robe. Kagura—obviously the unvoiced leader—stood and everyone's attention snapped to her. "Okay then, we would like an explanation now," she ordered.

Kagome sighed with annoyance and replied, "Fine. It was a cover up; you all know we aren't actually married. It's just a quick solution to this small problem. If you have any suggestions of how to fix this idiotic problem, please, do tell me." Kouga sniffed, "I don't know why you didn't say **I** was your husband." Ayame sent a killer glare at Kouga who checked a small nick on his arm where it narrowly missed him. His eyes widened and he gulped nervously.

Ayame smiled kindly and offered her own suggestions, "Well, Kaede is a whiz with herbs. She can probably find some thing to entangle your scents together and you can fake a marking. Oh!" She slapped her forehead, "I forgot! This is Rin, and Kanna, Kanna is Kagura's younger sister and Rin is Kagura's future daughter." She started to giggle joined in by the rest except for a sulking Kouga and a mystified Sango and Kagome.

Sango smiled gently when everyone had calmed down and said, "Well, Ayame, you are a genius! See Kagome, now you can introduce me. We should go soon. But please, I think I speak for both of us, do not tell anyone else!" Sango looked sternly at Miroku and added, "And don't go adding any hentai details either about this fake union." Kagome's mouth twitched and she forced a smile down when Sango's eyes narrowed.  

Inuyasha finally turned around and faced the rest of them. Kagome had gotten up and was greeting both little girls, and admiring Kanna's white hair and Rin's sweet little smile. Inuyasha was surprised by her tenderness and watched her fixedly. For some reason his hentai thoughts were paused and he felt a sharp pang in his gut; it was a type of longing without the sexual tension. He was perplexed by this different emotion and couldn't figure it out what the hell it was.

The twins, Kousei and Keito, stood and smiled a dimple smile at the Southern girls, "Well, we promise we won't tell. But right now, we have to go serve your father. He's our newest charge and he seems to have just as bad a straying hand as Miroku. Miroku, maybe you should get some advice from him, he knows some things you don't."  They exchanged a significant glance, curtsied and left—still smiling.

They returned shortly, red-faced and angry, "We are going to kill your father."  They were both clutching pinched bottoms with deadly ire. They sat down and Kagome raised an eyebrow, "You were only gone for three seconds..." They both scowled, "Long enough we assure you." Sighing they looked at the children. "Your nurses are looking for all three of you." Kanna stood and quietly helped Rin and Shippo up. She didn't make a sound and emotionlessly left without waiting for the other two. Rin smiled and called out, "Bye Gome-chan! Bye Kagura, bye everyone!" Shippo jumped up to kiss Kagome on the cheek and then he sprinted away as Inuyasha made a pass at his head.

The twins smirked, "Well...we invited a couple guys to join us here..." They paused and four hot guys walked in. They seemed to be brother for only tiny differences separated them. Like hair colour and eye colour. They all smiled revealing very sharp fangs. Miroku and Kouga rolled their eyes and spat disgustedly. "More cousins?" asked Kouga. "Like we need more," added Miroku.

The four smiled again and two approached Ayame and Sango, while the other two sat next to the twins. Kagome frowned a little—not in any anger or annoyance but in thought—"I don't understand why you brought them though." The twins looked the guys over and they replied nonchalantly, "Well we thought you could have one more game before 'mating'. Maybe a nice truth or dare since you need to know small details about your new lovers'..."


	17. Truth or dare?

KOGA'Sgurl, since you were a little confused I'll explain. The four hot guys are cousins to Kouga and Miroku—who are also cousins. The twins are servants to the house, yes. I thought it would be fun to post Kagome's dad as a bigger lech than Miroku—I don't know if it's possible—lol. Hojo is probably calmly ignoring all the cute servant girl's advances and having a relaxing bath; then he'll probably have a nap and wait to hear what he's supposed to do from Kariudo. Er...that's about it.

I adore your reviews people, thank you so much. For all of you who care enough to review, you are very special to me. sniff I LOVE YOU!!! sob I'm going thru a really hard time right now and writing these things is becoming harder for me. You guys make it all worthwhile.

Chapter 17: Truth or dare?

The girls sat in a circle smiles lighting their features while the cousins admired them. Kouga had eyes only for Kagome and Miroku's eyes were firmly attached to Sango's backside. Inuyasha "Keh'd" and ignored them as well as he could. Kagome's tight shirt and flaring skirt didn't help and he longed to run a hand up her thigh. Sango's piercing gaze and the rosary that held power over him stayed his twitching hand.

Kousei and Keito were identical so Kagome and Sango had an extremely hard time telling the difference. But, seeing as they both spoke at the same time—usually—it was easier to just listen. "We'll start," they snickered. "Inuyasha..." they called. "Truth or dare, Lord?" Inuyasha glared and Kagome decided to push him to it. "Aww...is lil' lord inu kuwo afwaid?" Inuyasha growled and mumbled, "Fine, dare."

Kousei—or Keito?—smiled darkly and whispered, "We dare you to...feel Kagome up while frenching her; make out." They giggled happily, "Yeah...that's purrfect, hey kitty?" They had seen Inuyasha's eyes checking out Kagome and decided to help their young Lord out. Kagome backed away hissing, "Okay, who's side are you on?" Inuyasha smiled—revealing his prominent fangs and taunted her, "Oh, everyone knows cats are cowards." Kagome threw herself forward—eyes bleeding red—and proceeded to kiss him; slipping her playful tongue into his surprised, but not unhappy mouth. Instead of letting him feel **her** up, she let **her** hands wander.

Inuyasha groaned and tugged her in closer but Kouga was overcome with jealousy and jumped up shouting, "That's enough!" Kagome pulled away with an audible smack and smirked, "Cats are **not** cowards!" Miroku could see little red and pink hearts floating around Inuyasha's head and kicked him in the head to snap him from it. While Sango watched, Kagome crossed her arms and coldly ordered the twins, "No more helping him."

Kouga grinned, "Yeah, help me." Kagome shot him a chilly glare and asked tartly, "You still here?" Kouga smiled, "I love feisty women." Kagome pointedly ignored him and basked her attention on one of the hot brothers of the four. Both Kouga and Inuyasha growled and then looked at each other warily.

The twins smirked again and said sweetly, "Your turn Inuyasha..." Inuyasha sighed and ran a hand thru his hair. "I dunno...actually...Sango I dare you to grope Miroku." Kagura burst out into laughter and so did the twins, Ayame, Kagome shortly after as they studied Sango's horrified face and Miroku's uneasy one.

Kagome shoved Sango onto Miroku—who yelped and pulled away. Sango scuttled back, nearly tripping in her haste. "I won't!" she screeched. Kagome raised an eyebrow and asked in a bored tone, "Fine, than he can do it to you, I suppose..." "Augh! Alright! Evil little..." Sango approached Miroku cautiously—as he looked like he wanted to flee—and sat beside him. She glanced at him—"I can't do it, he's all tense and freaky, I'll do it later, okay?" She stayed there looking straight at Ayame. A wicked smile formed on her face and she asked, "Truth or dare Ayame?"

Ayame didn't like her tone, but she had her pride. "Dare." Sango casually flicked her tongue over her fangs and said unflappably, "Go to Hojo's room and tell him you wanna fuck around, then jump him." Ayame closed her eyes, counting until she was calm enough to state calmly, "You are all hentai, when it's my turn I won't do anything perverted!"

"If I do this will no one else give me weird things to do?" Everyone nodded solemnly, trying to hide their smiles. "Of course, we'll need a witness...and the rest of us will wanna see..." Kagura suggested innocently. Ayame sighed and bit her lower lip harshly. "Whatever, I'm going now. How about this, no need to spy, I'll bring back his boxers, okay?" A fresh round of laughter sprouted and Kouga felt a little bit uncomfortable letting his ex-girlfriend seduce someone other than him.

While Ayame left the rest of them waited patiently for her return. Sango and Kagome chatted with Kagura and the twins and flirted with the guys and Kouga listened carefully. When they heard a shout of surprise and a round of hearty giggles Kagome had to dart out the door and down to Hojo's room.

When she peeked thru the door, Ayame was on the ground with her head down, knees spread and arms straight down to keep her from falling to the ground. Her giggles were making her back shake and making Hojo clutch his towel closer to his waist—showing off a very red face and body. Hojo had just finish bathing and had been very surprised when a lovely red-headed green-eyed wolf youkai had burst thru his door just as he was taking off the towel to reach for some clothes. The hastily fixed towel was just a lucky reflex though Ayame had seen him in his glorious nudity.

Hojo coughed and asked politely, "Excuse me, can I help you?" Ayame's eyes glowed with pulsing aggravation and she stood, her skirt barely covering a luscious bit of thigh. "Yes actually, you wanna fuck around?" Hojo's face turned—if possible—redder and he stammered, "Er...much as that sounds tempting—and it does—I really can't. Is there anything else?" Ayame sat on his bed and eyed his towel, "Sure, take off the towel, put on some boxers, take of the boxers and give them to me."

Hojo blinked and reeled back in shock. Ayame's wicked smile and lustrous eyes had already been enough to make him pant, but that was going too far. Hojo felt the temptation and a side no one had ever seen before was suddenly unleashed before Ayame. His natural youkai instincts ordered him to obey his bitch and so he did. To Ayame's disbelief Hojo dropped the towel and walked slowly to his drawers to pull out some boxers. Waiting a moment he put them on and then walked towards her.

With a flushed face Ayame inspected his washboard stomach and lean, delicious body. His cute face was plain compared to Kouga's, but something about his delectable aggression aroused her interest—and her. Kagome had already left, as she thought it would be best to let Ayame embarrass Hojo—she did not get a chance to see him drop his polite façade. She was running back to tell them what she had seen when she heard a purr of delight.

She didn't turn back but several moments later Ayame came out with Hojo's boxers in hand and a very smug look on her face. "Ah, Kagome, here you go, I did it, and judging by your blushing face, you already knew that." She handed Hojo's boxers to Kagome and with a toss of her hair went to Inuyasha's room. Kagome caught up to her as everyone applauded her efforts and tossed Hojo's boxers into the middle of the broken circle. "Well, that's it, she did do it," Sango sighed.

Miroku was so caught up in laughing he didn't feel the hand that crawled the small distance between them and deviously grope his rear until he was already groped. Sango sat back with a laugh and admired his shocked face and shaking hands. "You know..." she started. "I finally understand your obsession with asses; you've got a pretty firm one yourself." Of course everyone enjoyed that comment and thru in their own dirty comments until poor Miroku had to redeem himself by groping Sango in turn. Then it turned into a full-blown war.

Each of them tried to get the last grope and finally Sango ran from the room taunting him as she had been the last one, and he chased after her. Everyone sweat-dropped and Inuyasha said, "I guess they're out of the game..." Ayame pointed at Kouga, "Truth or dare?" Kouga gulped and then replied arrogantly, "Both." Ayame nodded and thought for a moment, "Did you ever cheat on me when we were going out last time?" Kouga paled, "Er...actually, I choose dare." Ayame sighed, "Baka, fine. I dare you to kiss Inuyasha's feet and beg him to be your master for a full minute." She turned away, "At least that way I can watch you grovel you jerk."

"You can't be serious!" Kouga shouted. Ayame turned and gave him a look. He backed down and did as she dared him—all the while planning ways to kill the smirking Inuyasha later on. The brothers grew bored and offered to take the twins out, so the twins were gone with the guys too. Which left Ayame, Kouga, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kagura. Kouga spat angrily and slammed the door behind him as he left and Ayame shouted at his back, "Don't break a nail, Kouga!" The door was reopened by a frowning Sesshoumaru who immediately walked in. Kagura when to meet him and said softly, "You want an explanation, your room, now, and I'll give it to you." Ayame, with a sly wink, said softly, "I have to have a little chat with Hojo, sayonara..."

Inuyasha and Kagome were finally left alone. With a sigh of boredom Kagome leaned back and complained, "Everyone else has something fun to do...I guess we'd better go get the herbs for the fake marking, eh?" Inuyasha shrugged and replied, "Seeing as you have no choice and I'm just as bored as you are. Sure, let's go."

I'll update soon, I promise, in the meantime, snoozies. Ciao.


	18. Talks and fights

OMG! People, we have hit 100!! I'm in shock! keels over do you guys love me that much? don't answer that, I would like to think the answer is yes, don't shatter it by saying, 'what? hell no!' lol. I have to dedicate this chapter to my dear friend Kayla, who suffered at the hands of being caught while we snuck out to hang with another friend. Kayla, we were careless, next time, we'll be less so. :P And you know what? It was the damn cursed moon when parentals get pms; hopefully it will pass. On with the chapter...

Chapter 18: Talks and fights

Sango finally got tired and flopped down to rest, hoping her scent wouldn't go upwind of her assailant. Laying there in the middle of the tall wheat fields Sango felt all her tension and unease leave her for a moment. She felt like she was floating away into a dream of relaxation. With eyes shut and breathing even and light Sango pictured her brother.

With a pang of regret Sango wished she could see him once more, but knew those chances were slim to none. Kohaku—her dearest brother—had been sold to a wealthy nobleman as a pet. Sango growled in frustration; it had been when she was powerless to stop it and she wasn't in the kind hands of her mistress and best friend.

Sango had been a slave, not a servant, for more years than she could count. The day after her brother was auctioned off she had been inspected by a curious little youkai who later told her she was 'Kagome'. They had made friends and the day of the auction Sango had been bought quickly by a handsome neko Lord. And of course, much to her surprise she had learnt little Kagome was in fact Lady Kagome of the Southern Lands, heir to Lord Kariudo, ruler of the South. Kagome—naturally—had thought it didn't matter and explained to Sango that she was free but would she like to work as her maid? Sango—in mild shock—had agreed and spent years looking for her brother.

Miroku grinned roguishly, so Sango wanted to play hide and seek, well that was fine with him. Prowling thru the long green grass and occasionally pausing to sniff here or there, Miroku found her scent. With delicate hunter's grace he began to stalk and finally waited. Silent as crouching low to observe her behaviour, Miroku studied Sango. About to pounce he saw a flicker of raw pain flit across her lovely face and smelt her sadness radiate off her with powerful force.

He just couldn't do it. He couldn't tackle someone who obviously needed a shoulder to cry on and a soft voice to comfort. He crawled to her and lay down beside her as though thru natural instinct and kept his hands behind his head staring up at the purplish sky. He didn't look at her, just whispered, "Tell me..."

Sango had felt him approach and really couldn't careless, she had slipped into her memories and it would take Kagome's experience to pull her out, but today she didn't want to. When she felt him lie beside her she stiffened slightly and edged away. But when he spoke her defensive walls came crashing down.

Miroku was startled to smell her tears and he turned to face her to see what was going on. Raising his head by propping his elbow on the soft grass beneath him Miroku examined her. Even crying she was a wondrous mirage of tantalizing perfected beauty. With her eyes shut tightly and the tears coursing with infinite patience down her soft cheek Miroku sighed and pulled her to him. Extremely startled Sango's eyes shot open and she glared lethally. Miroku chose to ignore that and rested his forehead on hers. Although an infamous lech Miroku knew this wasn't the time for him—this was Sango's precious emotions displayed in front of him.

Sango stopped breathing when Miroku rested his forehead against hers. His lips were so close to hers he only had to move a fraction and they would be kissing. Did he realize how much she wanted to feel loved right then? Did he? But Miroku seemed to be behaving and instead he slipped his head down to rest on her shoulder while pinning her under him. In a muffled voice he demanded hoarsely, "Tell me." Sango felt her tears slip again and winced when she saw them hit Miroku's unprotected neck.

Miroku waited a moment before raising himself and sitting up to give her a stern look. Sango sighed and closed her eyes. "Why do you want to know so badly?" Miroku traced nimble fingers across her stomach, claws slightly prickling her. "Because I have a right to know what my friend is suffering from. Are we not friends?" Sango's eyes opened half way and she gazed at him lazily; raising herself on her elbows, back still barely on the ground, she raised her head and smiled. "You consider me a friend?" Miroku nodded and then raised an eyebrow, "No changing the subject!"

Sango sank back down and closed her eyes again. Cushioning her head with her arms she told him about her brother and her love for him, and then their separation and how she had met Kagome. Then explained about a previous, sexually abusive owner and how she still had scars on her body and in her mind about him. When she opened her eyes Miroku's sparkling violet ones were gazing deeply into hers. Eyes glistening with anger and misery he grabbed her and held her tightly while she let her head rest on his warm shoulder.

Miroku's voice was melodious and like a sweet healing liquid to her ears as he murmured to her, "I'm sorry I forced you to tell me, and I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you..." Sango laughed softly and told him, "No, I'm glad I told you and there wasn't anything you could do anyways. Thank you though." She pulled away and stared at him steadily. "Now, tell me your story, houshi-sama." Miroku visibly looked startled, "Er...what?" Sango smiled seductively and wet her lips, "Please houshi-sama...?" Miroku gulped as Sango leaned down a bit, exposing a bit more flesh than he could handle without giving in. "Okay, okay."

Miroku sighed as Sango moved back with a smirk, "Sometimes you're too easy, houshi-sama." Miroku grinned and then began to tell her about his life and the curse he had been handed down. "It's a kazaana, a wind-tunnel that sucks up everything in sight. It was given to my grandfather from a beautiful woman—" Sango snorted and patted his hand. He continued, "—and it turned out she was Naraku in disguise. Both my father and my grandfather were later sucked into it and died. The late Lord of the Western Lands ordered Naraku to remove it. I still have it, but it's now attached to the glove I wear. The late Lord re-cursed it so that if Naraku tried to kill me with it, it'll rebound onto him. I watched as my father died, held back by the hands of my adoptive father."

Sango's eyes were extremely wide and they filled with tears steadily. She grabbed Miroku and hugged him just as tightly as he had held her.  Turning his face she stroked his cheek tenderly. Miroku's mouth opened in surprise; and his violet eyes went dreamy as she pressed her lips against his. They fell back still kissing and Sango blinked distractedly when she broke the kiss. Miroku stared at her in awe. "Umm...I gotta go now," she mumbled, face brilliantly red. She ran for all she was worth to find Kagome leaving a sexually frustrated Miroku in her wake.

Kagome and Inuyasha meanwhile were bickering about fighting techniques. "I say a bow is much more useful than a katana any day!" Inuyasha frowned and retorted, "No way! A katana is easier for close encounters!" Kagome smirked, "You'd think so, but I can use my arrow to nimbly stab up close and at a distance I can hurt an enemy far more efficiently than you and your katana could." Inuyasha growled and replied, "You wanna test that out?" Kagome laughed, "I've been waiting for you to ask that." Inuyasha studied her and smiled shyly, "Kagome..." "Yes?" "I'm sorry for lying to you..." Kagome shrugged, "The past is the past, don't worry about it."

The fight was forgotten as they reached Kaede's hut; Inuyasha visibly tensed and sniffed around suspiciously. Kagome identified a familiar disgusting scent. "That bitch..." she whispered. Kaede stepped out of her hut and welcomed them, a blur ran past her and launched itself at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! You came back! I knew it, you **do** still love me!" it sobbed. Inuyasha backed away angrily and hissed softly. "Get the fuck away from me bitch!"

Kikyo was flung from Inuyasha's arm and she sat on the ground looking desolate. "But..." she gave a heaving shuddery breath and regained her composure coolly. "Fine. Then you will pay!" Inuyasha ignored her and turned to Kaede. "This is Lady Kagome." Kaede looked at her carefully and smiled slightly, "I am pleased to meet ye, child. I am the miko Kaede, what is it ye need?" Kagome curtsied and smiled cutely, "Likewise. Forgive me for not meeting you sooner. I too am a miko, and I should have introduced myself earlier. We need to know about a herb that intermingles youkai scents."

Kaede nodded thoughtfully. "Best not to ask why, am I right, child? Well, I do have, give me just a moment." she went back into the hut and looked back at Kikyo with a raised eyebrow. Kagome started talking to Inuyasha innocently while Kikyo clenched her fists. They both leapt back form the hut snarling as a scream and a roar were heard and suddenly Kaede was sent flying out followed by a humongous reptile youkai. Kagome caught Kaede and set her down gently. "Don't worry, we'll handle this!"

So they were at it, never suspecting what would happen during the fight...

I'm sorry for not updating in a while. I might not be able to update in a while since I'll be lacking my computer for quite some time. Sorry if I can't, but I love you and I'll try to update! Ciao.


	19. Bloody moments and collecting the herb

Chapter 19: Bloody moments and collecting the herb

Inuyasha shot forward with a gigantic grin and aimed a clawed hand at the youkai's head. Kagome's eyes widened in surprise seeing how fast the youkai dodged and Inuyasha fumbled to keep his ground. The purple youkai grinned and belted out, "I am Goshinki, and Inuyasha—these are your last moments. Isn't that right, Kikyo, my love?"

Kagome turned to stare at the emotionless Kikyo—who had slowly stood and was smirking with her arms crossed. "Goshinki," she purred. "You've come to save me!" She licked her lips with anticipation and Goshinki seemed to grin. "I'm baaack!" he crooned. Kagome felt sick and immediately sprang at Goshinki. He was like a blur and he gently picked up Kikyo and placed her on his enormous back. "I don't know what to do with you, eat you or fuck you love."

Kagome's mind was a muddled mess. "What the—how are you dodging me?" Inuyasha meanwhile was sneaking around Goshinki's back and he sprang at him again. Goshinki shot up and laughed, "Fools! I can read your thoughts!" Kagome gasped and looked at Inuyasha. Goshinki in a sing-song voice said, "Oh, I hope Inuyasha doesn't get hurt! I love him too much to have something bad happened to him!" Inuyasha looked startled and Goshinki—in that annoying voice—carolled, "This is freakin' amazing! Kagome is so beautiful and smart, and I want her to be with me!"

Kagome and Inuyasha blushed and Goshinki shot forward and slammed Kagome into the ground. She tried to dodge him, but he read her thoughts and followed with her. Kikyo was clinging tightly to him, giggling happily. Inuyasha was pissed off and he saw red when Kagome tried to get up and Goshinki stepped on her and let Kikyo get off and kick dirt in her face. He swung tetsusaiga at Goshinki; Goshinki turned and caught the blade in his mouth. With a fierce grin, he snapped tetusaiga in to bits and dropped it in front of Inuyasha.

Without hesitation he swiped at Inuyasha's shocked face and sent him sprawling. With a bloodied face Inuyasha rose unsteadily and went at him again. Goshinki laughed harshly and shot a claw thru Inuyasha's arm and stomach. Inuyasha fell and slumped to the ground.

All he could hear was a dull booming in his ears as his blood poured from open wounds and scratches all over his body. He managed to look up once and what he saw made the red already spiking his eyes flare and his body burst with buried energy. Kikyo was aiming a perfectly notched arrow at Kagome's head and smiling smugly.

The red in his eyes burned and Inuyasha was pushed back into his mind as something far more feral and dangerous was unleashed—something hidden and meant to be hidden forever. Goshinki backed away uncertainly and roared, "Why have your thoughts changed?!" Inuyasha stood swiftly and went at it. He was almost invisible he moved so fast, his shots were cruel and quick and when he dropped down Goshinki's head dropped with him.

Kikyo gasped and Kagome saw Goshinki's body move to strike Inuyasha's unprotected back; quickly she dodged Kikyo and pounced forward; her hand aimed straight for his heart. A blur appeared before her and her hand was suddenly buried in Kikyo's stomach.

Moments passed as Inuyasha stood immobile and breathing hoarsely; Kikyo gasped as she began to die and Kagome's astonishment receded and horror was finally unleashed so she finally yanked her hand free. "Oh dear kami!" she whimpered. Inuyasha's ex-lover was dying because of her! Kaede fainted and Inuyasha moved slowly towards them. Kikyo—somehow—got a grip on her bow and aimed an arrow at Kagome's face. "If I die, I'm taking you with me..." she whispered. Pulling back the bow and shuddering for air with agonizing slowness Kikyo smiled and released. Kagome closed her eyes and tensed—waiting for the arrow to strike. All she could smell was blood, warmth, something like the forest yet masculine before she opened her eyes.

Inuyasha stood before her with arrow in hand and murder screaming from his nerves. He looked disdainfully down at Kikyo and ripped her to shreds before Kagome's eyes. Kagome turned and vomited, face pale and lines of pain and worry etched fully into her face. Inuyasha turned and Kagome gasped.

His innocent face was gone—replaced now by insane cold red eyes and contracting blue pinpricks amidst the red; his fangs had grown and were slightly protruding against a sneering mouth; marking had appeared on his soft tanned skin and his claws and body were stained with blood.

Kagome stepped back and made a weak attempt at a run when she was yanked roughly and rudely to the ground. Inuyasha's hands travelled from her arms to stroke her face and touch her hair. "Kagome..." he mumbled and leaned forward to lick and nip at her neck. Kagome shivered from fear and pleasure before she steeled herself and realized he had transformed into a full-youkai. She tried to push him away but he growled once and straddled her brusquely before she tried to calculate another escape option. She could fully unleash her youki, but that might result in further injury for Inuyasha and possible death to those around them, or she could...

Kagome ran her hands up his firm stomach and whimpered sadly when her hand connected to a sticky patch on his arm and stomach. She rubbed her face against Inuyasha's cheek and purred lovingly. Inuyasha growled appreciatively and licked at her wounds. Kagome sighed with relief; she had distracted him for the moment. Tend to wounds first and then whatever he was thinking would be postponed until later, and she would already be gone.

As he applied his saliva to Kagome's injuries, Kagome carefully looked at his with one hand while the other groped for a rock to brain him with. Her hand connected instead with a slim piece of the broken tetsusaiga, Inuyasha noticed her movements and roughly grabbed the broken katana from Kagome's hand. His eyes melted to gold and his markings disappeared and he slumped forward to rest on Kagome's heaving chest. "Can't! Breathe! Augh!" her muffled cry pleaded.

Sango finally arrived and took in the scene before her with dismay and revulsion. She heard Kagome's plea and pulled Inuyasha off her. "Kagome what—?" Kagome jumped forward and cried into Sango's shoulder miserably. She pulled away to look at Inuyasha's wounds and ordered briskly, "Help me get him back quickly." Sango quickly agreed but not before Kagome went to Goshinki's head and pulled away a small black plant from his mouth. Kaede had woken and gone to get villagers to help out and was crying sorrowfully as she watched them leave and her sister's remains barely recognizable save for a flash of red cloth and black hair.

They had gotten the herb alright, but they had left disaster behind them.

Whew! That was gruesome! Erm... guys, sorry if you didn't like this chapter too much. Kikyo haters probably relished it but, meh. This will be the last chapter before a long period of updating. I am moving and will have no computer. whimper How will I survive? I will try to keep going, I love you guys too much to let this story stop. sesshygirl3, I am so sorry about you getting booted off. IF THE PERSON WHO REPORTED HER UNFAIRLY IS READING THIS: YOU HAD NO RIGHT!! sniffle Ciao.


	20. Aftershock and leggo of my hair!

Chapter 20: Aftershock and leggo of my hair!!

Kagome carefully cleaned Inuyasha's wounds shaking her head and clucking sympathetically over everything. They had made it back to the castle and Sango had helped Kagome set him on the bed and get medical treatments. Poor Inuyasha had yet to regain consciousness. She was lightly dabbing a wet towel around the wounds to clear away the blood when he hissed and jerked up. With bemused eyes he squinted at Kagome who had fallen of the bed. "What's goin' on?" he muttered.

Kagome sighed and climbed back on. "Baka, don't you remember?" Inuyasha growled and snapped, "Remember what? All I know is I have this killer headache and wounds all over my body!" Kagome raised a brow and asked delicately, "Would you like me to refresh your memory?" Inuyasha said sarcastically, "No, I really don't wanna know what the hell happened...of course I want you to tell me!" Kagome continued her thorough cleaning and explained softly.

Inuyasha looked astounded, "Well...I remember that Goshinki thing...and I remember him reading our thoughts—" here Inuyasha blushed "—but I don't remember that. I—I killed Kikyo?" He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw and hands into fists tightly. "I don't understand why though! How could I have done that?!" Inuyasha's hair covered his face as he contemplated the situation.

Kagome felt torn, she hadn't told him he tried to rape her—although she wasn't sure he was going to do that—and she didn't want to explain that he had undergone the transformation because of her. She realized she would have to though, because inevitably it would come back and bite her in the ass. Shifting his hair to look him in the eye Kagome whispered, "There's more..." Inuyasha's eyes widened as Kagome finished the rest of the story.

Unsure what to do, Kagome just sat there as Inuyasha backed away from her and launched himself to the bathroom. She curled up in a ball and whispered into the shadows. "I still can't explain it. Is he mad at me?" Sesshoumaru and Kagura both came out and Kagura cupped Kagome's face. "Sweety, you had nothing to do with it. Inuyasha is just angry at himself. Right Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome and nodded. "My brother is probably feeling really guilty about the entire ordeal and he may need a bit of time to get over it. Kikyo was his first love you know. To find out you killed—no, slaughtered—your first love would be a tremendous blow. Perhaps you would care to move for the time being?"

Kagome shook her head as she sat up. "No, he needs me. We may not have a great friendship, but I can't abandon him when he needs someone to comfort him. I'll be fine, don't worry." Sesshoumaru looked at her, "He transformed in order to protect you; in the same way any youkai would to defend their mates or would-be mates..." Sesshoumaru and Kagura exchanged a glance and then left Kagome to her thoughts.

The door was thrown open to reveal a very distraught Kouga. "Kagome, you can't fake-mate Inuyasha! He doesn't love you! Kagome I would gladly do it, please?" Kagome was surprised that Inuyasha didn't burst out of the bathroom to fight his rival. She looked at Kouga blankly and then answered, "I can't, Kouga. Inuyasha is—well..." Kouga seemed to have lost all reason. "You love him don't you?!" he screamed angrily.

Kagome tried to laugh but somehow it got caught in her throat. "What?" she said weakly. Kouga's eyes bled red and he strode across the room to grab Kagome and whirlwind away. Inuyasha finally burst thru the door of the bathroom in a barely covering towel, "Fuck!" he swore when he saw Kouga's trademark whirlwind and Kagome's shouted protest.

Kouga sped along with a bemused yet raging Kagome struggling in his arms. She finally saw her chance of stopping them as he swung his head around to catch a glimpse of a sprinting Inuyasha behind him and his thick black hair swung into her grasping hands. With his ponytail in her hands she yanked as hard as she could and Kouga yelped and was pulled down to the ground after he dropped her to reach for his hair. On the floor they struggled over dominance of Kouga's hair and Inuyasha finally caught up to them—still wearing the tiny towel.

"Leggo of my hair!!" whimpered Kouga and Inuyasha—laughing his ass off—finally pulled her off him. She smirked as when she was pulled away a little bit of Kouga's perfect black hair came with her. Kouga touched his head gingerly and winced. "Little vixen! Alright, there's only one way to settle this claim; a contest," Kouga said. Inuyasha let go of Kagome and she asked, "What would be the prize?" Kouga grinned, "You of course, who else would it be?" Kagome grimaced, "You think I would agree to this idiocy?!" Inuyasha was deaf to her incredulous outburst and answered hotly, "Fine, let's do it now. Outside." Kagome rolled her eyes and yelled, "Look, bakas; I won't be used as some prize, so go to hell!"

Kouga smirked, "You're so delicious Kagome, and refreshing. Sorry but this is a matter of great importance." Inuyasha shoved Kouga and said, "Don't worry Kagome; it'll be over in seconds. Wimpy wolf doesn't stand a chance against me." Kagome screamed her frustration and thru her hands up in the air, "Whatever, I don't agree to this so it doesn't matter to me what you two morons do." She left them to their devices and went for Sango.

Kouga and Inuyasha started bickering and Kouga yelled, "Race you to the fighting fields, inu kuro." Kagome shook her head and sighed, "I'm surrounded by immature dogs and wolves." Walking to Miroku's room and opening the door without knocking Kagome's eyes went wide as saucepans and her mouth fell open in disbelief. She slammed the door shut and ran for all she was worth.

Sango and Miroku had been heavily making out on the floor and with Miroku's hand hidden from view and Sango's giggles erupting occasionally Kagome had been given quite an inclination of its whereabouts. Kagome had seen tongue and fangs everywhere! Sango glanced up when she heard an intake of breath at the door and she quickly shoved Miroku off her. "Oh kami! Kagome, wait! Shit, shit, shit! Miroku, why couldn't you keep your hands off me?!" Miroku rubbed the back of his neck and replied, "Well...I would, but when you jumped me, how could I resist to add flavour?" Sango covered her face with an elegantly clawed hand and shook her head. "Why didn't we at least lock the door?" Miroku shrugged and asked, "Are we going after her?" Sango nodded and helped pull him up.

Miroku grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist and tugged her closer. Sango's mouth titled upward as he nibbled her neck and made his way to her jaw-line and across her cheek to rest on her lips. He didn't try to deepen the kiss; just let his lips barely touch Sango's. She whimpered and encircled his arms around his neck loosely. They pulled back a few centimetres and gazed at each other steadily. Sango sighed and broke eye contact to rest her head on his shoulder. "You know if you weren't so lecherous I'd be tempted to stay with you." Miroku nuzzled her neck and gently sucked on her earlobe. "I could change if I wanted to—but there was never anything that made me want to before..."

Sango broke away and went to find Kagome. Miroku sighed and wondered what had gotten into him; he'd probably scared her away now. Sango's heart was beating so fast she was afraid she'd have a heart attack. Had he really meant that? She blushed, "If only he had..." she whispered. She sniffed around for a trace of Kagome and found the scent trailing outside. She lopped easily towards the exit and found a tremendous amount of shouts, screams, clashes of metal and grunts of pain. "Oh no..." She quickened her pace and was startled to see what lay in front of her.

Inuyasha and Kouga were at each others throats and Kagome was anxiously rubbing her hands together whispering, "Bakas..." Kouga thru in viciously swift kicks at every part of Inuyasha's unprotected body. Inuyasha swung a humongous fang at Kouga and the effect was astounding. The land around them was ripped up with long, deep gashes and Sango felt the energy released from the sword. Kagome didn't seem to realize Sango was there. She sprang between them and shouted, "How about a less fatal contest?" Both youkai looked at her panting and a "Feh" came from one of them while the other shrugged carelessly.

Now Kagome only had to think of a new contest to have; a less dangerous one...

Hey everyone! I managed this chapter and I might be able to squeeze one more in before I can write another in about a week or two. I'll try to post one every Friday, and if that doesn't work I'll think of something else. sigh Sorry if the last chapter was kinda gruesome; hell, even I feel bad for Kikyo. I tried for a little romance between Miroku and Sango and a bit of comedy between Kouga and Kagome. Sorry if it wasn't my best. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews; you all know who you are and I love you all. Special thanks to Lady-Raini for an awesome new idea. I hope it meets your approval? So, guys until next time. sniffle ciao. :D


	21. Contest nearly cancelled and awful words...

Chapter 21: Contest nearly cancelled and awful words exchanged

"Alright! I got it!" Kagome yelled. "Four contests; politeness, strength, poetry, and then I will ask random questions about myself and whoever answers best gets the point." Sango started to laugh—so hard that she fell to the ground and pointed incredulously at the two pale boys directly in front of her. "Polite? ahahaha, poetry? muahahaha!!!! That's hilarious, that's the best, oh my kami! You'll sooo fail! AHAHAHAHA!!!" "Er? Sango, are you dying? I don't think people naturally turn blue..." Sango gasped for air and out of the blue Miroku sprang out from where ever the hell he was and cried, "I'll save you, my love!" He jumped on her and latched his mouth onto hers. "Argh!" Sango screamed once she pulled away. "You pervert!" Everyone was stunned into a more severe silence and finally Kagome gave up and began to laugh.

She heaved in a desperate breath and finally calmed herself down. "Anyways...you must be polite for a good ten minutes—starting...**now**!" The guys turned from white to green and Kouga asked uncertainly, "A whole ten minutes?" Inuyasha didn't trust himself to speak. So he tilted his head to the side in a very canine manner. Kagome nodded, "Unless of course you don't wanna go thru with the contest, eh?" Kouga seemed almost uncertain and sniffed the air. "What the hell—?" Hojo walked down from the entrance with a bright red head giggling and clinging to his back. He shifted his grip on her thighs and lightly ran a hand up to tickle her. She nibbled his ear and was surprised when Hojo was flung away from her and she was clutched in the possessive grip of Kouga.

"Erm...Kouga? Do you mind, I was trying to hang out with Hojo!" Kouga snarled and whispered venomously, "Replaced me so soon, bitch?" Ayame sniffed and arrogantly lifted her nose to the air. "Of course, there's hundreds of youkai in the world and I found myself a nice friend and as a side note—he's bigger than you, bud." Kouga stiffened and crushed her arm tightly. "You are nothing more than a common whore! You can't possibly believe that any Lord would actually want you! Don't make me laugh!"

Ayame lowered her head and mumbled something incoherent. "What was that slut? Speak up, didn't hear you!" "He said he wanted to get to know me. As a friend and lover," she whispered. Kouga barked out a short and cruel laugh, "Baka, you actually believed him? He's weak, he'd never protect you and by the smell of you—he's gotten his loving. You're so easy, ya know that? Fuck, I can't even believe you." Ayame's eyes filled with tears, "He's a wonderful person, and I've only known him for so long. From the day I met you, you were an ass...stay out of my business and leave me the hell alone!"

Kouga smirked, "Who's gonna stop me?" Kagome was held back by Sango and Inuyasha was pinned down by Miroku and yet nobody had hold of Hojo. The fierce energy that radiated from him; the amazing power and the maniacal look in his eyes made Kouga take a step back. In a terrible voice Hojo stated, "I will." He leapt forward and wrenched Kouga's arm out of its socket. "Let go of Ayame!" Ayame's arm was bruised and with complete depression she sank down and curled up into a little ball. Hojo turned ferociously on the wincing Kouga and slammed his fist into Kouga's mouth. He leapt into the air and smashed Kouga's face with a mighty kick.

Kouga fell and didn't twitch. Everyone stared in utter shock and watched as Hojo gently picked up Ayame and whispered something in her ear; she looked up with a single tear coursing down her face and walked away sadly. "No Lord Hojo, he's right." Suddenly the fiery youkai who had knocked out Kouga appeared before her and said tightly, "He is **not** right; you are mine Ayame! If I have to claim you here and now as my mate than I will! Can't you smell it? Our scents have already blended together and I will not allow any other man to touch you. You are not a slut Ayame; you followed what was meant to be." Ayame gazed at him steadily and then wrapped her arms around him. Hojo smiled and his arms circled around her waist as he planted a sweet kiss on the top of her head. "No more foolish thoughts?" he asked. Ayame buried her head in his chest and shook her head. "Good, I think we've got some business to attend to..."

This comment enticed a strangled giggle from Ayame who immediately let him go and jumped onto his back. "Mush, panther, mush!" she cried. Hojo laughed and tickled her thigh. When they left Inuyasha turned to see if anyone was watching him. Satisfied that they still had their attention on the exiting couple he crept over to Kouga and kicked some dirt onto his face with a boyish grin of glee. Kagome looked over and caught him red-handed and bobbed him on the head, "So much for the contest eh?" (A/N: Forgive me, but I tried to write it out and I just couldn't. It kept mangling and I finally just had to drop it. I tried at least to give it a start but, Sango's laughter kinda scared me."

"I guess you win Inuyasha, but...about that poetry..." Inuyasha looked at her with saucer wide eyes. "P—poetry?" "Yeah, sprout me some poetry, dog-boy." Inuyasha lowered his head so Kagome couldn't see his blush. "Promise not to laugh?" Kagome nodded and smiled happily. He took a deep breath and murmured softly,

"Eyes filled with deep blazing emotion,

Lips pouted to make a point or smile ever so gently,

She stands there proud and tall,

Her beauty awing all,

Is there hope for me,

In this cruel and painful world?"

His voice trailed off uncertainly and he shut his eyes in embarrassment. Kagome sighed contentedly and she wanted to just throw her arms around him and kiss repeatedly, but she wouldn't dare. Inuyasha shuffled his feet uneasily and wouldn't look up at her. Kagome smiled again and said blissfully, "It was so lovely..." Sango stepped in and asked sickeningly sweetly, "What about the questionnaire?" Kagome nodded dazedly and asked, "Ready?" Inuyasha shrugged and Kagome started, "Do I prefer roses, tulips or daisies?" Inuyasha looked repelled. "Just answer the question," Kagome nudged tightly. "Erm..." he racked his brain. She looked like a tulips kinda girl, but... "Roses."

Kagome squealed gleefully and said, "Yes. Now, what do I enjoy doing more, s-i-t-t-i-n-g ing you, bathing or eating?" Inuyasha looked perplexed and paused. Well, she does like sitting me, and cats don't usually like bathing, I know she loves food, so... "All three, you can't choose between them." Kagome looked stunned and said, "I didn't realize it but, yeah, I really can't. Umm...look, I didn't really have an questions to begin with, so can we just drop it. You answered two, that's good enough."

Sango stepped forward and said, "One more. I'll ask it." She turned to Inuyasha, "What is Kagome's type of guy?" Kagome looked startled and Inuyasha stepped back. "I—I don't really know... Every girl probably wants someone like Hojo, but then they get bored and want something dangerous and more exciting or else they really do love a guy like him. I guess Kagome's type of guy is like—like, um... Kouga?" Kagome spat and answered, "No freakin' way! I'd have to answer that with, my type of guy, dearest Sango, is like Inuyasha."

Inuyasha brightened and grinned toothily. "Really, eh?" Kagome said thru clenched teeth, "Don't get a fat head thinking about it, you conceited jerk." She turned and stormed away. Miroku had been watching the entire thing silently and when both girls left he burst into laughter and was immediately cuffed upside the head. "Shut up, bouzu. At least I tried my best."

The girls talked animatedly until out of the blue Kagome said, "We should go camping, I hate being pampered, and until father leaves I can't leave either, or else my 'husband' might miss me." Sango grinned, "Ah yes, I've been waiting for you to get bored."


	22. Camping

Chapter 22: Camping

Inuyasha was walking slowly thinking about his fake marriage with Kagome. He considered his mistake with Kikyo and murdering her—for that was the way he saw it. Had he meant to kill Kikyo? He'd always thought he'd loved her, but if he loved her, why in hells name did he kill her? Slaughter her, leave her in bloody shreds across the ground, disembowelled and with shock painted on her once lovely face.

It had been because of Kagome. A neko! For gods sake, his father would be turning in his grave with disgust. He needed to see her—the sudden urge held him so tightly he thought he would start panting with need. What was it about her, she was a complete and utter—dare he think it?—bitch at times. Beauty wasn't everything, although he'd admit that it was her supreme loveliness that first caught him and forced him to let her stay, but after? She was so...wild, fierce, loyal, smart, but was that really what Inuyasha wanted? Did he want some wild cat?

Inuyasha tried to picture how he'd want his mate...did he want a docile, tame little inu, or a fierce feral neko? If he took an inu no one would wrinkle their nose in distaste, yet if he choose a neko—who's name shan't be thought—the chaos that would ensure. But his fake marriage to her hadn't shaken any boundaries at all. Not a single person had remarked on the total ridiculous idea of a neko, inu mating. When would the bomb be dropped upon this peaceful uncaring fake union?

Kagome and Sango were headed to the forest with their new recruit, Ayame talking about nothing in particular when Kagome got this twinge in her belly. "What the hell?" In her mind the image of a worried Inuyasha flashed into her mind but she quickly brushed it off and sped up the pace. She would not start thinking of that mangy flea bag, not when she was already caught in this whole mess because of him...Although he had saved her from an awful decision. Jaken, or Hojo, she shuddered, Inuyasha, she smiled.

As the girls sank deeper into the night falling forest Kagome was hit by a terrible realization, she had developed real feelings for the dog boy! Ayame was pining; already she missed Hojo and she had only been separated from him for a couple hours. How pathetic, if she couldn't last a couple hours without her lover than she wasn't fit to be with him. Ayame squared her shoulders, raised her chin and marched steadily behind the other two girls. Sango's thoughts were of Miroku and she just couldn't see him as a one-woman kind of guy. She cared for him, sure, that was obvious, but...? Something was holding her back from declaring her love for him, did she really love him, or was her mind playing tricks with her? Perhaps it was just lust, or a simple crush; that would better describe what she felt for the lecherous houshi youkai.

Each girl was secretly guilty about their straying thoughts. The point if the camping trip was to relieve some stress and forget about lovers and fake lovers, but somehow every thought drifted uncomfortably back to them. They knew it seemed like they were pathetic youkai who couldn't go ten minutes without their hotties, but meh, what could they do?

Inuyasha had rounded up Miroku and—although he hadn't wanted to—Hojo and asked them if they had seen the girls. Both youkai's answered no and were nervous not knowing where the girls had disappeared to. "Fuck! Don't they know that the herbs they ate for the faking mating will dull their senses?! They could be in trouble and here we are doing nothing to protect them! Why didn't you guys keep a closer watch on them?!" Inuyasha ranted. Hojo studied him and asked, "What fake mating?" Inuyasha choked and answered, "Fake mating, what faking mating? You must have misheard me. I said, erm...make sating, Kagome makes me sat. Ya know..." Hojo raised an eyebrow and said slyly, "So this whole thing is just a sham, eh?" Inuyasha said nothing and cursed his stupidity. "Thank god! I almost married Kagome, and I hadn't even met Ayame! So, let's get going; seeing as you guys used the herb too, only Ayame and me have our full senses." Miroku and Inuyasha stood their shocked and recovered enough to say, "Okay..."

The girls reached a nice little patch of flat, lush green ground that had a close by river and hot-springs. Sango was suspicious at first but Ayame reassured her that when ever she went camping this was her spot too and it was perfectly safe. They leisurely set up makeshift tents, poles for clothing and a niche for food, and then Kagome offered to dig a latrine. Ayame hunted for food and Sango secured the premises. By the end Kagome and Ayame were sweaty and Sango felt bored so when Ayame begged for a bath they all agreed to it.

Hojo had finally located their scent and they had tracked them down to their campsite but no one was there. The guys lounged around waiting when they heard a terrible shriek. All the guys rushed forward and found themselves at the edge of the hot springs.

Sorry for the wait people. Because I couldn't write a chapter next week, I'm gonna quickly write up another before I leave. Doesn't it seem like a lot of chaos occurs at hot springs? lol. Enjoy guys, so sorry.


	23. Sneak peeks

Chapter 23: Sneak peeks

The girls reached the hot springs easily and were stripping of their clothing when Sango smirked and shoved Ayame and Kagome into the springs. Their screams were heard all around and Sango said lightly, "Well, you guys really need a wash." Kagome and Ayame laughed and splashed water at her. As she slipped in she noticed a strange but deliciously fragranced berry. She plucked it from the bush and sniffed it curiously, it didn't seem poisonous and she was sure it was delicious. "Hey guys, wanna try this, it smells delicious..." Both girls took a berry and popped them into their mouths.

The berries were sweet and rich; their juices flowed like honey and the girls all sighed happily and closed their eyes. The guys all stopped and stared at the three voluptuous naked girls in front of them with water sliding between their breasts and eyes closed in pleasure. Naturally there was instant droolage and the guys suddenly were very aroused by the situation. They crossed the line, however when they stumbled forward, tripped, slid and fell into the hot springs too.

Kagome's eyes shot open upon Inuyasha and she felt as though she had been shot thru the heart. "Inu...yasha?" she whispered. Sango was bowled over by Miroku and threw her arms around him to support herself. Ayame smelt Hojo, opened her eyes and jumped him. It was a very cheerful reunion with one slight mishap; the girls were very drugged up.

Kagome snuggled against a surprised Inuyasha and kissed and nibbled his neck and stroked his fuzzy ears. Sango wrapped her legs around Miroku and wouldn't let go—although the houshi wasn't complaining he knew something was a tad off. Hojo and Ayame had disappeared into the bushes and had the others had their full senses they would have known what was going on. As it was Kagome was in a haze of love for Inuyasha. She was also very horny; she tried hard to make Inuyasha remove his fir-rat robe, but Inuyasha saw the drunken look in her eyes and just held her tightly. "Kagome? Please, I know something's wrong, just relax, okay?"

Ayame and Hojo were surprised when they heard a hiss of displeasure and saw a black shadow steal across the side of the hot springs. When Hojo inspected the scent left behind he was shocked to find it was Naraku's. "What did he have to do with this?" Hojo wondered as Ayame instantly forgot the danger and latched herself to him with pleading, cloudy eyes. "Oh shit..." he whispered and held Ayame's face gently. "Ayame, say my name please?" Ayame pouted and whispered, "Love me Hojo..." Hojo still didn't trust the situation. "Ayame, did you touch anything weird?"

Ayame sighed and rubbed herself against the crotch of his pants. "No, but I did eat some yummy berries, wanna use them for our little rendezvous?" Hojo bit his lip and asked breathily, "W—where?" "In the hot springs, now come on, I wanna play..." Ayame was very forceful, but Hojo knew he couldn't do it, not with her swimming in an obscured reality. "Later Ayame, first show me the berries."

Now, Hojo knew the two other girls very well, so when he saw them literally straddling their fake mates he knew they had eaten the berry too. "Ack! Guys, don't touch them! They ate some weird plant and it drugged them up." Inuyasha was struggling to free himself, although a lower part of him strained against the idea, and snarled, "Well, duh, baka!!" Miroku was lightly stroking Sango's hair and he looked up and whispered, "I know, but it was wishful thinking..."

Inuyasha piggybacked Kagome, while Miroku and Hojo did the same back to the camp. They had one hell of a problem now, to resist and cure the females.

So there you go, I'm sorry it was so short, but I really had no time. Enjoy, I'll try to type next week, ciao guys. Luv you all, thank you Lady-Raini for the ideas and my reviewers, without you, I would have given up long ago. :D


	24. Knockouts and kidnaps

Chapter 24: Knockouts and kidnaps

The girls proved very seductive and hard to resist Miroku had found as he carried Sango back to the camp while attempting to disengage her from sucking and nibbling his ear. Inuyasha was blushing furiously after Kagome's little foot found its way to his pants and rubbed at the crotch winningly. He had already shifted her from piggyback mode to slung across his back, now he quickly shifted her from over his back to bridal style. Hojo had no problem, Ayame was his lover after all and he found no embarrassment from the silly things she did.

Once Inuyasha stumbled and landed on top of Kagome which proved much more difficult to resist than anything else as soon as her arms circled around him and she purred with delight. He struggled to free himself as she pressed herself into him. "Please Kag, don't do this now, kami help me!" Kagome's half-extended claws traced a light pattern on his neck while her mouth moved along his neck to settle on his pulse and suck there with soft lips. His groan made the other males turn and stare; they realized his predicament and shrugged—they had their own problems, he would have to just stand firm.

Finally after getting a major hickey, Inuyasha ducked beneath her breathing erratically and swept her up again with a stern, "Don't do that again!" He burned at her touch now and was ever mindful of the torture she could bring. Kagome settled her face in the deep folds of his haori and sighed sleepily. The two other girls were showing the same symptoms and their eyes were slowly fluttering shut.

"It would seem the drug is wearing off...I have some mandarins for good health, do you think we should give feed them to the girls when they wake up?" Miroku and Inuyasha glared at him and didn't answer; they needed to take a breather once they settled down at the camp. The guys arrived to find the camp in ruins and Hojo detected a disgusting scent in the air, but couldn't place a name or face to it.

In the end the guys put on pink aprons—with little red hearts stitched on the front that they had found drying on some lines of string—and cleaned up, fussing about the dirtiness; all in need of a good laugh. The girls hadn't stirred since they fell asleep and Hojo asked the two guys if they wanted to rest.

"I mean, you guys have had to go thru a lot, and I'm the only one who can sniff out danger, if I smell or hear anything I'll wake you up seeing as you guys still have youkai strength and we'll fight it off together. Go on, just sleep; everything will be fine." The guys rested beside the dormant Sango and Kagome while Ayame curled on Hojo's lap. Slowly the guys fell asleep and Hojo gazed peacefully down at Ayame.

"Oh Ayame, how could I not love you, even after such a short time?" he whispered down at her and brushed a lock of wild red hair from her lovely face. "Kouga was a baka to have left you for Kagome—and he didn't even get her. To me, you are better than Kagome. Kagome will probably always remain a spoiled hime (princess) but you—you've seen it all; you are fearless and yet so fragile..."

I suppose it's safe to say Hojo didn't register he'd been knocked out until he awoke with a dull throbbing on his temple with blood raining lightly down on Ayame's stirring face. "Shit!" he murmured and Ayame's hypnotic green eyes shot open. They scanned across his face and a trickle of his blood fell across her lips. She gasped and sat up abruptly to study the wound. "Hojo?" she whispered uncertainly. He had turned grey, "Inuyasha's going to kill me..." he muttered. She licked away the blood from her lips and proceeded to clean the wound in the same manner—wolf youkai saliva cleans all infections.

When Ayame finished she looked over in the general direction Hojo was staring at and saw Inuyasha—alone. "What's the matter?" she asked apprehensively. Sango had only just begun to stir and Miroku yawned and stretched. Inuyasha hadn't awoken yet, but Hojo knew there would be trouble if he did. Quickly he turned to Ayame and explained, "You guys were drugged and so we brought you back here, I offered to watch over all of us and Inuyasha and Miroku snuggled up to their fake-mates—" Ayame's eyes went wide and she asked, "You know about that? But...don't you want to blackmail Kagome into marrying you now that you have leverage?" Hojo saw shocked and when he saw her eyes glistening he kissed her passionately.

When they broke the kiss panting Hojo answered quickly, "Yes I know, but I don't care. I found someone much better, now let me finish telling you before Inuyasha wakes up!" Ayame blushed and nodded. Hojo continued, "So before they dozed I caught this whiff of death, it was like a pungent reek of decay and hate melded together. I ignored it—foolishly—and then...I was knocked out...and Kagome is gone."

"**What**?! Oh ho, ho, you are dead little lord!" shouted an incensed voice. Hojo winced and looked up to meet smouldering golden eyes. "Bastard, I trusted you to watch over her and you let her get kidnapped! Fucking hell you baka!" Ayame growled menacingly and cut in viciously, "How dare you! He watched over all of us; what right do you have to accuse him of anything when you were sound asleep as it occurred!!" Inuyasha stumbled back as though struck and fell back onto his butt in utter shock. "You—you're right...I—I let her get taken...if only I had—If only..." He stood up and lurched away leaving behind a mystified houshi and Sango and a guilty Lord and Ayame.

"Maybe I spoke to harshly?" she whispered as she nibbled her lip in anxiety. Hojo sighed and stood up—his wound now healed thanks to Ayame and his youkai blood. Ayame stood with him and remarked softly, "Ya know...although we were 'drugged' we still saw what we were doing even if we couldn't help it..." Hojo smiled slightly and kissed her soft cheek, "We better help him before Kagome makes her way back and kills him than..."

It would seem Sango had just remembered for Miroku was already running for all he was worth in the direction Inuyasha had taken off to. Now they just had to find Kagome...

I would like to thank Lady-Raini again for all the wonderful ideas she has been supplying me with and all my loving reviewers for well—reviewing. I made this chapter longer than the previous one because I had more time, so I hope you enjoy. Sorry to leave you all on a cliffy, but well, I'm like that. smiles devilishly and of course you wouldn't have it any other way, right? :D


	25. I'm not yours!

Chapter 25: I'm not yours!

Kagome woke chained to a chair by her arms. "What the fuck?!" she cried as she struggled. She breathed deeply trying to calm herself as she absorbed the situation. She tried to recall everything that had happened, then she remembered her intoxication and Inuyasha. A fiery blush spread like wild-fire across her face and she closed her eyes in an attempt not to burst into hysterical laughter. She needed to free herself and get away from where ever the hell she was.

A shadow shifted in the corner of the room and Kagome's eyes dilated to fixate on the spot. "Come out already, I know you're there," she ordered thru clenched teeth. With a gasp Kagome recognized the person before her.

Inuyasha had waited for Hojo to show up and now he was tracking down Kagome. Inuyasha cursed his weak senses over and over again as he swiftly and determinedly followed Hojo. How could he have let Kagome down so horribly? And whose scent was lingering in the campsite, if only...he knew everyone's scent, curse Hojo and his ignorance! But then again...without Hojo they would never have found a scent at all.

Kagome's eyes bugged as she stared upon the decaying form of Kikyo. Kikyo's misshapen mouth grinned eerily at her. "Don't I just look lovely?" she sneered. Kagome gagged at the overwhelming stench of putrid death around the air and struggled to free herself. Kikyo's rotting hand scraped across her cheek. "Oh isn't this wonderful?" she whispered. "Now, you who have killed me, will donate your body for me to use, that's fair, right?" She brushed her hand into Kagome's hair and added, "Of course. I would have preferred my own much more attractive body, but I suppose you'll just have to do."

Another shadow moved forward and eyed Kagome's face of horror and disgust. "Ah Kagome you are priceless. Now I can have your body and Kikyo's willingly spread legs, aren't I lucky?" Kagome hissed and looked up at the face of Naraku. Kikyo didn't care for the slur added to her name so she commented slyly, "What if in this life I decided to stay a virgin, eh?" Naraku glanced at her, "Than I'll take you by force, which—believe me—is much more enjoyable." Kagome let out a piercing shriek that resounded for miles. Hojo's delicate hearing picked up on it and he accelerated towards it, keeping it as a mental focus point.

Kagome gasped for air as a clawed hand snaked around her neck and squeezed. "Now, now, you can make noise like that when Kikyo is transferred into your body..." He released her after a moment and she coughed weakly. Looking up with hate filled eyes she demanded, "How the fuck did you do this?" Naraku sighed and flicked out a particularly sharp claw to twine in her hair. "So curious—well then alright, I guess I can tell you..."

Inuyasha paced Hojo stride for stride, he would arrive at exactly the same time, Sango was only a step behind them with Miroku and Ayame bringing up the rear. A fuzzy orange ball flew out of the bushes and latched itself to Inuyasha's face. "He took her!" it whimpered hysterically. Everyone stopped for a moment but kept going as Inuyasha struggled to free himself. He grabbed the fluff and kept running with it being jostled in one hand. "Lord, please! This hurts!!" "Shippo, you little bastard, you interrupted my flow!"

Kagome meanwhile was staring with wide eyes as Naraku explained that he'd summoned Kikyo's soul back and shoved it back into her body. Of course, the body was too weak to hold her, even after he'd repaired it. He had used a dangerous drug hidden inside a jewel called shikon. But still, her body needed a new permanent host; Kikyo had chosen Kagome, and of course Naraku had no problem with the selection. They would transfer Kikyo's soul to Kagome's body and Kagome's would be trapped forever in a black snare of nothingness. Then Kikyo would have her fun and so would Naraku, and no one would be the brighter about what was to happen. "And so, little cat, you are mine!"

Inuyasha was still keeping pace with Hojo as he interrogated little Shippo fiercely. Somewhere along the line Kirara had come out and now Sango Ayame and Miroku were astride her zooming overhead. Hojo's nose hit upon that odour again and he growled victoriously. Inuyasha's throat tightened in worry and he tried not to summon images of a raped, murdered, tortured Kagome to mind.

While he struggled with his demons Kagome had her own. "Let go!" she screamed as Kikyo and Naraku lifted her up and held her—with her youkai strength she threw Kikyo into the wall but Naraku was trickier. He slammed her down onto the floor and held her still by cutting off all her oxygen; she gasped and struggled futilely. When she drew another breath he crushed her down, making her mewl and hiss. Tentacle hands came out and quickly wrapped her arms and legs so she was immobile. "Fuck no, let me go! Onegai kusoyarou bakayarou!" Kagome would not cry, but her eyes shone with an eerie light. Suddenly Naraku was thrown off by a powerful surge of energy and Kagome slumped into an unconscious pile.

Kikyo stood shakily and grabbed Kagome carrying her over to the table where she then tied her arms and legs, laying her flat. Naraku watched while panting from the stinging blow he'd earned near his heart. Finally he stood and approached Kagome cautiously and looked over at the astounded Kikyo. "Are you ready?" he asked. Kikyo nodded eagerly a deteriorating smile forming on her face.

"Naraku? How did he escape my brother?" Inuyasha demanded fiercely. "I dunno, but he's here and he has some really creepy girl with him, she was the one. I saw her! She took the Lady while you were sleeping!" Shippo replied sadly. Inuyasha's eyes bled red and he muttered, "I'll kill who ever the fuck took **my** Kagome..." Miroku tentatively touched his arm and said softly, "Yash? Calm down, we have to think rationally, keep a hold of that fang of your, okay? We'll get her back, but we need to know what Naraku is planning to do with her." Inuyasha blew up, "Isn't it obvious?! He's gonna fucking rape her! This is bullshit, I'm not waiting around for you plotters, it's now or never!"

Naraku poured the glowing pink liquid on Kagome and dabbed a dot of it on Kikyo's forehead. Slowly he stepped back and lashed out a tentacle to slice a light cut on Kagome's forehead down to between her eyes. Turning to Kikyo he did the same so that the mark was the same size and in the same place. "Now all you have to do is grasp her hands Kikyo and say it." Kikyo's eyes glazed over and she leaned over Kagome to grab her hands as she whispered, "**I** am Kagome of the Southern Lands." The pink beaded liquid blazed and Kikyo screamed as it burnt thru her forehead exploding her decaying head everyone—splattering everything around her in her mashed brains. Naraku stepped forward to admire his work and kissed Kagome's lips lightly. Her eyes shot open in shock and...

Inuyasha knew he was close, he could feel it. The hairs on the back of his neck were prickling, something wasn't right...

ACK! TO BE CONTINUED....

Sorry about this guys, but I finally have a visualisation of the ending. And it will be in a couple chapter hopefully...After this story I may stop writing fanfiction, I'm sorry. I haven't decided yet, but I'm just so eternally tired mes amis. It's up to you guys really, for you I'll keep writing, but I don't really know if I should, I mean...jeez, I'm not very good and my stories seem so silly. sigh Even though I enjoy the silliness. I'll update soon, promise. Thanks again to Lady-Raini who keeps giving me lovely ideas, it's really appreciated. I'm going to use the idea you fed me, but distort it if you don't mind. I LOVE ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!! :D Ciao


	26. A parasite?

Chapter 26: A parasite?

Kagome/Kikyo's arms wrapped around Naraku's neck and she tugged him closer with ease. "Hello Naraku, am I more appealing now?" she asked in a different voice than Kagome's. Naraku bit her lip and purred, "Much more." (A/N: From now on I'm calling the Kikyo in Kagome's body Kikyo, 'cause that's who she is now, innit?) Kikyo stiffened with anger, but she relaxed instantly and ran a finger up Naraku's arm. "How about we play a game using the young Lord's emotions?"

Inuyasha shot thru the maze like grotto and he roared with complete anger at the sight before him. Kagome—naked—was on her hands and knees crawling towards Naraku—who's pants had been opened. He shot forward in attack and saw Kagome's eyes widen in surprise, she looked up at him and a strange emotion—almost like malice—flittered in her eyes. Inuyasha hesitated but he saw Kagome cry out for him. "Kikyo, what the hell are you doing?!" hissed a now slightly worried Naraku. The plan had been simple; Kikyo was to convince Inuyasha that she loved Naraku and desired him much more than she did Inuyasha. Inuyasha would not be able to do anything as a youkai always makes their decision finality. They would torment him, Naraku would have Kikyo in front of Inuyasha and Inuyasha would be broken.

What was Kikyo doing? She was totally messing up the fun little plan! Naraku grabbed her arm roughly and shook her. "Bitch, what the fuck are you doing? This wasn't the fucking plan!" he yelled. Inuyasha swiped at the now extremely worried and frightened Naraku. Kikyo stumbled back and played modest, trying to cover her bare body and failing miserably—as she tried to make it seem.

Kagome gasped for air. Where was she? Nothing made sense anymore. She seemed to be inside a smoggy black room, it was tiny and barely allowed her to breathe let alone move. She fought her restraints harshly, struggling and not stopping to take air; somehow knowing if she did the darkness would envelope her and smother her. A beam of hope shot thru her as she felt the room give a little; she fought more fiercely and was rewarded by fresh air.

Inuyasha's fists flew and Naraku cringed and bled. Kikyo—the little slut—had betrayed him. Suddenly, and unexpectedly, Naraku ducked and flew for Kikyo. The eyes she possessed widened in shock and fear and she looked like a deer caught in head lights. (A/N: I suppose it's safe to say that she's a complete baka in this fic and she forgets that Kagome's body is full youkai...) Inuyasha didn't know if he would make it on time though...

Kagome struggled harder than before and suddenly she toppled into a misty world of memories. Kagome tried to recollect herself, but she didn't seem to have a body. There was something in this place with her, something conniving, evil, and she would find it sooner or later.

Kikyo could feel something break inside her mind, almost like she snapped, but not quite. Something had freed itself, but...it couldn't be Kagome because Kagome was trapped in nothingness, oblivion, hell. It was lurking in her memories and she had to find it and destroy it before it messed her up. Unfortunately—for her, good for us—Kikyo's tiny mind was a little bit distracted by the sight of Naraku's lethal tentacles and miasma reaching out to her. Inuyasha was inches away, when there was an abrupt burst in energy from Kagome. "Kagome?" both males murmured and stopped dead in their tracks.

Kagome had found Kikyo and somehow both essences of them were battling it out. Hurriedly, Kagome took control of the voice box and screamed, "Someone, help! There's a parasite soul of the late Kikyo inside—" Kikyo butted her out of the way and cruelly kicked her down. "Oh my, I'm positively going to lay off my sake tonight," she chuckled as a cover-up. Then Kagome got mad...

"How...?" whispered Naraku to himself. Inuyasha not being completely brainless began to ponder. Swiftly he sliced off Naraku's head pouring slimy rivers of purplish black blood all over the cave's floor. "That's for going against me, ya dumbass!" Inuyasha quickly made his way to Kagome's body and tapped her vacant face. "Kagome, what the hell is happening?" he asked her softly. Kagome's invisible heart sped up as she heard Inuyasha's sweet concerned voice. She turned to the voice box and gasped out, "Inuyasha!" before Kikyo slammed her into a coal black snare. "Thank you Kagome," she whispered. Turning into the voice box she said, "I love you!" Kagome's eyes widened in surprise and she squeaked muffled protests of anger.

Kikyo hurriedly overtook the body and settled herself into control. Wow...when had Inuyasha killed Naraku? She quickly assessed the situation and flung herself onto Inuyasha's shoulder. "Oh Inuyasha, it was horrible, thank you ever so much!" With her head buried in his hair, Inuyasha never saw the victorious smirk that filled her face, or the knife in her hand...

DUH DUH DUH!!! NOT ANOTHER CLIFFY!!! lol. Sorry, next week wil be good...I hope...so, thank you for the reviewers, I'll update next week, ttyl, ciao. :D


	27. Shifting the balance

Chapter 27: Shifting the balance

Inuyasha's mind was reeling Kagome loved him? It was like a freakin' miracle, but he felt off put instead of overjoyed. When Kagome girlishly flung herself onto his shoulder and wept tears he mentally groaned. Not another Kikyo! Kikyo always did such fake theatric things, even though she was a cold-hearted bitch with no emotions except greed within her. Inuyasha's puppy ears didn't detect the whisper of a smooth blade against his back even as Kikyo screamed her victory mentally. "REVENGE!" she shrieked in a terrible voice and slammed the knife down.

Ayame rode on Hojo's shoulders after a nasty encounter with a spider youkai and she rested her head gratefully on his shoulders. Admittedly it hadn't been love at first sight—naked at first sight—but he was such a sexy creature, and nice to boot. She could feel his muscles working easily and blew on his ear playfully.

Hojo could feel Ayame's thighs tighten around his waist and he squeezed them devilishly, knowing he would hit her most ticklish spots soon. Shippo—who was clinging to Ayame's furs haphazardly—noticed the two new lovers were getting distracted so wailed, "What about Kagome?!"

This snapped both of them from their teasing behaviour and they both looked forward with concentration. Sango and Miroku weren't doing any better; Miroku had been stung by a large was—that seemed to have been poisonous—in an attempt to save Sango. Sango had been preoccupied with four snake youkai and one bear. Now she half-supported him as they surged ahead.

Kagome saw the knife, felt the tumble of emotions pouring threw her own body and she scoffed, "You really think a knife'll do anything against Inuyasha? Kami, you are so pathetic!" Kikyo ignored her and drove the knife into Inuyasha's back.

Inuyasha felt something break on his fire-rat's robe and glanced down at the black handle tightly held in Kagome's palm. "What the—? Kagome did you—did you try and stab me?!" Kikyo looked up startled and innocent and replied, "Oh no! It must have broken off you, I had it to try and defend myself, but I would never try to hurt you…lover…" Inuyasha was completely puzzled and suspicious now.

He stepped back from the over-clingy Kagome and narrowed his eyes, "Kagome? We aren't lovers." Kikyo gulped and slid in smoothly, "But we will be, once you let us." She smiled and stumbled a true uncertain look on her face. "What are you doing?!" she hissed.

Kagome kneeled and murmured quietly releasing a dark light into the presence of her mind, letting it envelope Kikyo. It seemed to be swallowing her and she was melting. She screamed and Inuyasha's face opened into surprise. Kagome kept it up and Kikyo tried to escape, but it was no use. "Tipping the balance, bitch, isn't as easy as you think," Kagome said steadily once Kikyo was charred soul in the pits of her mind. Kagome made as if to throw her and Kikyo vanished—to reappear outside her body as a black mist.

Inuyasha gaped in surprise as Kagome reopened her eyes and whispered, "Baka…" She fell into a dead faint into his arms. When she awoke there would be a lot of explaining to do.

Hi everyone! I think Tuesday I might be able to post yet another chapter so I made this one short, as I don't have much time. Sorry if it's a little lame, but it was all I could pull out on such short notice. Thank you so much, ttyl, enjoy, chao!


	28. Uncertainty

Chapter 28: Uncertainty

"Kagome, how could you take all that…?" whispered a distraught Inuyasha to a sleeping Kagome. "How could you possibly undertake all that and end up only sleepy?" He brushed a long strand of her hair and gently pressed a kiss onto her head.

Shippo snored comfortably by her side with Kirara warming her feet and Sango running in and out of the room in search of supplies to suit her friend. Hojo and Miroku had been warned off by a rather aggressive growl from the dearest Inuyasha, while Ayame explained in full detail exactly what had happen—by Kagome's account—to Sesshoumaru-sama and Kagura.

The castle was swarmed with the buzzing news of Naraku's escape and death. Kanna was missing but Kagura knew that it was the abrupt death of her father. The twins were up and down the floors of the castle spreading the gossip almost breathlessly.

Jaken was trying to hit on a disgusted Jakotsu and none other than Sesshoumaru halted Kariudo from tearing down the castle. It was a day of bizarre events and edgy anxiety. The night pulled in swiftly, and finally Inuyasha was alone with his sweet Kagome.

Kagome's fluttered open in uncertainty and she gazed upon Inuyasha with calm dignity. "I know, I'm an idiot for not being able to fight Kikyo," she started. "But she surprised me, if it had been a fair fight, I would have beaten her easily!" Inuyasha said nothing but watched her with glowing dark eyes.

Kagome gulped and nibbled her lip nervously. "Well? Aren't you going to tease me, oh Lord among assholes?" Still not a word escaped his lips as he watched her. Kagome fidgeted as she felt those dark amber eyes burn into her. She could feel them even with her head down and eyes closed.

"It was awful," she murmured softly. "You have no idea how horrible it was." Inuyasha studied her now, eyes flickering to her lowered head and soft voice. "You don't know how it feels to watch someone you care about more than anyone else embrace your enemy even if they don't know it. You can't possibly imagine how awful it was for me to be there and not fight. I—I just…" Inuyasha—still without his youkai scents—saw tears hit the pillow as Kagome's small shoulders shuddered in deep sobs.

His heart sped up and his head rang. He felt helpless now, of course he understood—granted not to that extent but he understood. He wrapped his arms around Kagome and lifted her face to his. "I'm sorry Kagome, that I wasn't there for you when you needed me. But Kagome, I promise I will be from now on." He kissed her.

It wasn't just a gentle press of the lips—although it started like that—it went deeper. He searched his soul to find what he needed and it was there. Kagome responded in a flash. She knew what it was she needed and she had been craving to tell him forever. Would she get the chance to do so now? His tongue playfully brushed against hers and she wrestled with him for a second before her hands went exploring.

Inuyasha groaned as Kagome's hands travelled across his body and he kissed her fiercely letting his weight fall back onto hers as they fell onto her bed. Kagome broke the kiss to giggle as his hands smoothed down her firm, flat stomach. "Getting pudgier, are we?" he taunted and Kagome pinched his bum. "Not for a million years!" Inuyasha's hand slipped under Kagome's shirt as she wrapped her arms around his head to bring him in for another kiss. Soon Kagome was only in a bra and panties while Inuyasha's shirt had been discarded somewhere. "How is it that every time someone in the world makes love, the girl usually always ends up naked first?" she asked him as she nibbled his neck and played with his ears. Inuyasha could only whimper. His hands, however, took on a life of their own and travelled down to her thighs to run gentle claws over them. Kagome's breath hitched for a moment before she released him and lay back. Inuyasha gazed down at his Kagome. He wanted her, she was beautiful, he loved her and he wanted her.

"I love you Kagome," he mumbled as he kissed her. Kagome kissed back fiercely and whispered, "Me too, even though you're a baka." Just as the pants and underwear were coming off the door burst open.

"Get off my daughter this instant!!!!" screamed an outraged Kariudo. Inuyasha jumped back and remarked to Kagome, "I guess I should have locked the door." Kariudo grabbed Inuyasha and dragged him out of the room. It was then that Inuyasha realized his senses were back full force and Kagome's and his arousal swamped the room and poured down the hall. "Oops…" he mumbled. Kagome took a big whiff and winced as well.

"Well father, we are married!" she called to the two males. Kariudo stopped for a moment before he turned and said coldly, "Do not lie to me, little one. I know you are not." Kagome's eyes flickered uncertainly before she stood and snarled, "What I do is none of your business!" Inuyasha yawned and flicked Kariudo's youkai ear. "Mind letting me down? My mate needs me to satisfy her and who am I to say no?"

Kariudo's eyes bled red as he spat out, "Your scents aren't mixed although they were before, someone already told me you aren't together, DO NOT LIE!!"

Kagome's throat bobbed nervously as she tried to calm down. It seemed nothing would stop the certainty of her father's terrible wrath. Inuyasha—himself—was not concerned in the least by the rage Lord Kariudo was about to fly into; he was confident in his abilities to protect Kagome. Kariudo opened his mouth to begin when the door creaked open and the twins stuck their heads in. Kousei and Keito looked at him with a pout and asked, "Are you causing trouble for the young lovers?"

Kariudo looked like a deer caught in headlights, "N—no, why would I do that?" he replied. He released Inuyahsa and patted him friendlily on the head. "I just came to congratulate them on their decision, that's all." He glared at Inuyasha and cleared his throat anxiously when he caught Kagome look of disapproval.

Kousei—or Keito?—raised their eyebrows and wrinkled their noses as first one said, "It smells like—" "—someone was gonna get lucky!" the other finished. They burst into laughter and pushed open the door to reveal very skimpy maid uniforms. Kagome's jaw dropped as Inuyasha grimaced in displeasure. "Don't tell me you're foolin' around with Kagome's da!" he exclaimed as Kagome lowered her head and her shoulders began to shake.

"Don't cry, it's not a big deal Kagome, its just, just—" Kagome's head popped up and Kariudo saw that she was turning blue from held in laughter. "Ahahahaha, so you have girlfriends now?" she asked mercilessly. "Inu ones? But father, dearest, aren't you opposed to inu youkai?" Kousei laughed with Keito as she and her sister chorused, "He loves what we inu can do, and I'm sure he fully supports your marriage." They dragged Kariudo from the room and left behind two very puzzled and red-faced youkai.

Uh oh, the last chapters are coming! Is that long enough for ya? I'll update soon, thanks for the reviews. Chao. Lots of love!


	29. Tidying up the loose ends

Chapter 29: Tidying up the loose ends

Kagome edged towards the door carefully and winced when she heard the rustle of cloth that belonged to a pouncing Inuyasha. "Don't even!" he exclaimed as he sat on her. "You and me have to talk about all of this, and if you run I'll track you down." He leaned down and flicked his tongue carelessly across her ear and whispered, "And then I'll have to give you your punishment."

Kagome shuddered and flipped him over, "Evil little mongrel!" she laughed. "We have to get dressed! If my dad walks in again and finds us in this position **again**, then we are screwed!" Inuyasha sighed and allowed her to pin his arms above his head. "Well, I suggest you let go of me, things could end up badly if I'm in this kinda arrangement."

Kagome clambered off him and smiled, "Wouldn't want that with such an ugly dog!" Inuyasha's golden eyes smouldered with desire as he said softly, "Ouch, time for your punishment, little kitten…"

Kagome leaned down when the door burst open yet again and a frantic Sango flew in. "Inuyasha!" she cried and leapt at him. Kagome jumped back and asked politely, "Sango, dear, what is it you want?" Sango stopped strangling Inuyasha and glanced at Kagome. "Umm…I don't really know, but Miroku here insinuated that Inuyasha was doing something to you. I swore I'd protect you…and…umm…"

"Ah…" sighed Kagome. "I see…MIROKU!!!" Said houshi popped his head in with an apologetic grin, "Well…it seemed bad and I can't openly defy my lord, but Sango here can so I let her take her revenge." Inuyasha crawled to Kagome and lay sprawled at her feet. "I'm tired of being interrupted, so I might as well say it—" he got onto his knees and smiled slyly, "Will you, Kagome of the Southern Lands…" Big pause. "Help me up?" Kagome flamed red and kicked her downed to-be-lover as she stomped away.

"Uh oh man," whispered Miroku as Sango followed her out. "You just signed your own death. Number one rule, never tease a woman, especially youkai, about marriage or **you** will suffer." Inuyasha rubbed his sore side and sighed. "I was gonna ask, but she got this look of intense, **intense** fear and I just couldn't finish it. What the hell was I supposed to do?" Miroku growled, "I dunno, I've never been married and I've never attempted to marry; I just ask girls if they'll bare my child, I never say I'll marry them."

Inuyasha glared, "Yeah, but I'm not a complete baka like you, I **do** want her to bare my children, but I **do** want her to marry me! What would you know anyways about true love? You just go around sneaking into every woman's bed." Miroku's face went blank, "Nothing, I know nothing." He started to walk away slowly. Inuyasha let him go and stayed on the floor tiredly. There were so many things to fix now; first talk to Kairudo, next Miroku, last Kagome. He was more afraid of Kagome than anyone else. He could handle her dad and he could handle his best friend, but that fiery neko?

Kagome was sulking. She knew he wouldn't really propose, love was all fair and wondrous, but marriage was a bind, a link that could let a youkai mate know the emotions of their lover. Why would he want that? Males only wanted the scorching passionate love, not the commitment to follow. Admittedly she would like to do the same but she was a 'lady', whatever, fine, she would use him and throw him away then. Sango finally caught up to her.

"Kaggy? Are you okay?" she asked concern dripping in her words. Kagome turned with a blazingly fake smile and replied, "Of course." Sango backed away fearfully. "I don't trust you when you do that creepy ass smile!" she accused. Kagome dropped the smile and sighed. "I'm kinda annoyed, but it doesn't matter." Sango hugged her, "Look, tell me why, I mean it was just a joke…" Kagome buried her head in Sango's shoulder and said, "I know, I just feel really silly, that's all. Actually, I'm really pissed off, why can't I ever find the right guy? Instead I get idiots and perverts and maniacs! Why always me!"

Sango suddenly became angry, "Well damn it all Kag, at least you have a man who'll settle down and who's loyal! What the fuck do I get?! A lech who'll leaves the next night!" She burst into tears. "It's not fair…" she said quietly her voice small and uncertain. "I don't even know what it is I want, but the one youkai I love will never truly return the feeling. I'm nothing special."

She looked up, "I'm a nobody, I have no lands, I have no titles, and I have no family." Kagome grabbed her face tightly and whispered low, "You have **me** and I will give you lands, a title and **I **will find your brother…in the meantime, can—can I be your sister?" Sango laughed and just slumped into Kagome. "Ha, ahahaha, oh kami-sama, this is just—just like you, isn't it?" Sango said wetly, rubbing her nose. She hugged Kagome tightly, and added, "Thanks Kag, I'm sorry." Kagome hugged her back and said lightly, "Aw, nuthin' to be sorry about, is there? Now, I have to track Inuyasha down."

She turned away and made for the door but a firm hand caught her wrist and ordered, "No playing around, he wants you in more than one way and I'm not talking about sex. Either you forgive him for that stupid joke or you will be miserable the rest of your life; married to a fat, ugly, old youkai lord. Hell Kag, it doesn't even matter he's hanyou, I know you better than anyone else on this world and I know you love him." Kagome sighed, "He knows I love him, I told him, but that's not the issue, is it?" She pulled away and left Sango to her thoughts.

Miroku had been wandering. He wasn't quite sure what he was looking for but it was important and his nose was tracking it. He couldn't understand why he was feeling so damn guilty but he knew that the scent in his nose was taking him to it. Sighing, he opened a door to a very familiar room. It was empty but her scent was lingering. She had left only minutes ago.

Exhausted Miroku went to her bed and lay across it. There was nothing so perfect as her. Her scent was so fresh and clean and pure. He snatched a pillow and buried his nose in it. He could catch up to her if he wanted or…his lithe lover would have to come back to the room for her belongings, wouldn't she?

Kagome sought out Inuyasha. His scent was everywhere and it was hard to stay on track; she decide the best way would be to just ask if anyone had seen him. Kirara was giving Shippo rides on her back, bucking and prancing around for his amusement. Kagome paused to admire how kawaii they looked. Shippo caught sight of her and her luminous smile and jumped over to her side. "Lady Kagome!" he said happily. "You finally came to visit." Kagome smiled and gently tickled him, "Yes, we can go play outside if you and Kirara would like?" Shippo was already pulling her towards the outside doors followed by miniature Kirara.

Sesshoumaru had his hands full with Kagura. She seemed very depressed about the death of her father, but he couldn't do much about it. How can you forgive the killer's brother, when he did nothing to stop it? Sesshouamru knew it was better for everyone that Naraku was gone, but Kagura was sad and that's what mattered most about the entire situation. He had o choice but to try and comfort her. She lay alone in her bed awake and dreaming about nothing in particular. "Kagura?" he called softly. "Yes Sesshy?" "How are you feeling?" She sat up in surprise, "Did you just ask me how I was feeling?" Sesshoumaru nodded and sat down beside her. "I know you are upset about your father's death are you not?" Kagura smiled, "No, it's not that, it's just that everyone seems ready to just instantly fall in love and I feel more like concubine than anything else."

Sesshoumaru pulled her into him and cuddled her, "Never will you be a concubine to me, I love you Kagura and that's all that really matters." Let's just leave those two alone, they have some business to undoubtedly take care of, eh?

Inuyasha was sitting in a tree watching her. Kagome was so care free when she played with Shippo. It was very enchanting to watch. He sighed and descended, he needed to ask even if she slaughtered him.

Sango pushed open the door to her room wearily. Exhaustion ate away at her. She'd been exercising in the courtyards to burn of some of her inner conflict and she was bummed out. Miroku lay across her bed in a very suggestive pose and crooned, "Sango, love, I've been waiting." Sango laughed—laughed hard—and went to see him. "You're an idiot," she whispered. Rose petals littered the floor and he wore only the loose sheet around his waist, but other than that he was stark naked. He smiled and tilted his head to one side. "Eventually I'm going to ask you to marry me, you realize?" he asked softly. Sango smiled and kissed him. "I'll say yes, but I think some else's wedding will be approaching quite soon."

Familiar arms wrapped tightly around Kagome's waist from behind and squeezed her tightly as a soft mouth placed a kiss into her neck. "I'm sorry," Inuyasha whispered. Shippo and Kirara caught his look and wandered away innocently. "I'm sorry if I offended you." Kagome turned to face him with a blank face and she dropped to her knees. Inuyasha was visibly startled. "Kagome?" he said uncertainly. She raised herself on one knee and holding a small golden ring the colour of his beautiful eyes she asked, "Will you marry me, Inuyasha?"

Silence and a faint swoosh of wind as Inuyasha dropped beside her and held her tightly. He kissed her and whispered, "Aw, ya ruined my fun, I was gonna ask you!" Kagome giggled and nibbling his ear paused and asked, "So is that a yes or a no?" Inuyasha kissed her hard until they both had to break away for air. "I believe I would hafta say yes."

The end.

I'm sorry all of you for the ENORMOUS wait, but here s the last chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it. I have many new fanfictions in the air right now and as soon as I'm satisfied with them I will post them. They show more promise than this one and I will be writing lemons on mediaminer under the name yukichan89. Muahahaha!!!! Erm, anyways, ya, so thank you all, it's been fun I'll post new ones soon—if all goes well—and yeah, chao.


End file.
